Final Anime Fantasy
by Silver IcyMist
Summary: Three girls are lost away from home. they end up on Destiny Island and a whole new adventure starts. Malificent wants something they have, but what is it? Rated for Violence and some Suggestive scenes. RR
1. Destiny Island

Koneko and Silver Awaken  
  
A/N: Before I begin..This story is writen by my sister and I. My sister ish Koneko I ish Silver. My older sister ish Sakura and her boyfriend is Hal. Thats all I'm sayin before I spoil stuff ^-~  
  
Summary I promised: They travel to islands trying to find a way home. They end up being attacked by Heartless and Malificent (If the name is spelled otherwise tell meh..) And um..There is Romance but it doesn't exactly tell the story just a lil somethin for fun.   
  
Disclamer: Yeah I have to put this. I don't own a lot of stuff such as Inu-Yasha and those characters. Or Sakura or Kenshin for now thats all I don't own. ALSO Destiny Islands..T.T...  
The only thing Koneko remember before she appeared on the island was being with Inu-Yasha and Nao, her siblings. They were about to kill five demons that were attacking a village before something caught her attention. She couldn't sense this "something" since she never seen such a thing. It was a small shadow-looking creature and in its "hands" were a bow and arrow. She was going to tell Nao and Inu-Yasha of this but they were heading to the village somewhat ignoring her.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, Na-" She screamed but was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Looking down upon her left chest she saw an arrow in the area with the crimson liquid of blood on her shirt. Before she could draw her sword four more shot her.   
  
"Koneko!" someone shouted..Then all went black.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile  
  
Silver has been running for miles but these shadow creatures just kept popping up! 'How is this so?! I have never seen these types of demons. Or anything for that matter. ' She thought as she passed nother clearing.   
  
She ran past a sharp bush with thorns. Looking down, she saw a neon green surround the small cut. 'Shit! Just what I need. I poisonous thorn'  
Her body began to numb slowly. Silver felt some unformiliar touch run through my viens. The poison of course. It started to spread faster. 'Gods please no!' Her mind shouted.   
It was too late. She fell over at the end of the forest and saw the little black creatures surround her. Before 'lights out' she saw the face of the ugliest woman ever.   
Silver opened her eyes slowly and screamed out as the ball of fire in the sky reached her eyes. 'That..was a reflex. I'm too strong for little things like that..Or am I?' She questioned her strength a little more but just made her headache worsen. She turned over so the sun heated her back. "Gods..What a headache!" she mumbled. She didn't even have enough power to heal such a small thing. She scorched a crab using her armor to reflect sun onto it. She ate it after it cooked somewhat. It gave her strength to heal her headache and then she fell asleep.   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koneko woke up and huffed as she saw seaweed on her face. She removed it and 'Feh'ed. Besides the blood stains she looked alright and the wound healed. She felt around her waste and felt her sword still strapped on tight. 'Good..'   
She felt the sea breeze and smelled the salty air. Too much salt for her senses but she got over it. Pushing the salt away for a moment she smelled three humans and someone who well..wasn't. Looking to the source she saw the silver-haired girl asleep. Turning to the human smells she saw a boy chasing a girl.   
  
The girl's hair was tied back with a bow, up in a pony tail. She had a sword and wore an outfit with Sakura petals on it. She was giggling at the boy's attempt to catch her.  
The boy had brown hair and eyes. He was giving her goofy looks also causing her laughter. 'Was that a..type of eating utensil he was holding?' (A/N:SPORK! XD)  
  
She stood up and shook her body until the sand was off. She patted the rest of the annoying dirt away. She leaned over and shook it out of her hair. She did it as swiftly not to draw herself unwanted attention.  
The only humans she knew were Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They were nice and all she just didn't like humans. It is just her way. She remembered the third human and saw this human no where. She ran away in her graceful cat way and saw shacks of wood and a tree house. She saw a waterful with what looked like a small cave hole.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Silver woke up and turned to see a girl shaking her hair out. When she saw the girl look around some more, precautiously, and Silver noticed her cat ears. 'Eh..A hanyou..' Silver thought.   
Silver glanced around after sitting up and saw the girl had disappeared. She shrugged it off and saw the boy and girl running around. "Tsch..Stupid humans.." She mumbled as she drew her legs from the water to stand up. She wobbled just a bit before she snapped her fingers. The girl stopped the boy by bopping him on the head and watches Silver. Silver snapped her fingers and the water lifted off her body in drops. The sand just fell off like she was diseased. After a while the water dropped to the sand below. Then the chase began again for the boy and girl.  
  
---------------------Back to Koneko-------------------------  
She walked up some steps made of wood and followed a path leading to a ladder and then a shed. She climbed the ladder instead of jumping easily. Her head peaked over and saw a red-headed human guy sitting under a tree. Se sad a sword also. His face was faced the other way. She felt like she knew he knew she was there. But why didn't he look? Or tell her "Go away."?   
After a few moments he did turn. His violate eyes staring into her golden ones. It was like he was seeing deep into ehr sou l while she saw somewhat sadness in his. He smiled and greeted her.  
  
"Hello Miss."   
  
"........." 'Why isn't he running? Doesn't he see the ears?' She thought. Then she lifted her tail into view and still no response.  
  
She slid down the ladder and ran away. She admitted to herself she was just scared to smile back..She never been scared of a human..i mean..hello! Human! This really looked good for the hanyou. She passed the waterfall and another shack before jumping on a wooden bridge and ran towards a door. She opned it and slammed it shut. She breathed a little hard and slide down the door with her back.   
  
"Where is Nao? And Inu-Yasha?! Where am I… I want to go home!" She felt like crying..But didn't she had to stay strong! She hugged her knees and sighed sadly.   
  
-------------------To the Chase-----------------------  
  
'I wish he would stop chasing me! This is getting tiring..' the girl thought. 'I, Sakura Taisen, shall run no more!' with that thought set Sakura turned around and leaped onto the boy.   
  
"EEP!" he screamed before loosing his spork. But then he regained himself at the 'lovely' position they were in. (A/N: All children skip this paragraph! .;; and watch the dancing mad scientist Hojo!~Hojo comes by riding a giant rat holding a needle with mako in it. He is laughing maniacly to distract the youngin's..~)  
  
She was on top of his of course with her legs to the side and her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and they huggled.   
  
Then after the embrace she choked him and was screaming about never chasing her again. He was giving her the 'please-stop-im-turning-into-a-tomato and then -my-world-is-gouing-black-where-is-the-love? Then he fainted.   
  
-------Meanwhile----------------  
Silver walked away and leaped up. She caught the edge of a bridge and pulled herself up. She walked to a shack and pushed the door. It didn't budge. She pushed it a little harder and then someone spoke up.  
  
"Go away.." It was female.  
  
"Why?" Silver questioned calmly.  
  
"Because I don't want to be bothered.." The female, which was Koneko, responded.  
  
"Well I don't see your name on it." So Silver shoved it forward and Koneko was pushed forward a bit. Silver walked in with a blank expression and sat in the farthest corner. She stared at the wall and sighed.  
  
"How long have you been here, hanyou?" She questioned very rudely.  
  
"Feh. I don't have to tell you anything." Koneko snarled and leaned against the door after shutting it again. She glared at Silver and Silver definately felt it. Wasn't bothered by it though. Very weak glare it was. She snorted and Koneko made an angry face.   
Koneko put her hand on the handle of her sword and growled lowly.   
  
"Don't even draw your sword," Silver said before Koneko could pull anything out. "I just want to get away from the humans."  
  
'Is she friend or enemy?' Koneko questioned in her head after letting go of her sword.   
  
Silver scanned Koneko's thoughts briefly so Koneko wouldn't notice. She saw a two dog-demons and two human girls and one human guy.   
  
------------------Sakura---Outside------------------  
She knocked on the shack door. She waited for a response but only heard shuffling. She knocked again a little harder. She sweatdropped figuring they were ignoring her and pushed the door full power. Koneko flew into the wall by Silver face first.   
  
~SMACK THUD~  
  
Silver and Sakura's eyes widened in slighty amusment and confusion. Then Silver giggled a bit. Sakura rushed up to help Koneko, who was currently swirly eye-ed, up.   
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen!" she said in a hurry her eyes still wide with surprise and yet still amused. She heard the girl with the tail, 'Wait..tail!?', groan and rub her slightly red face that had wood prints in it.   
  
"I'm sorry. The door is a little weak," Sakura mumbled.   
  
"Feh..I'm okay.." Koneko mumbled snataching her arm away a bit.   
  
"'Feh'? what kind of word is that?" Silver raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She was still sitting down.   
"...." Was the response Koneko gave Silver. She heard a little something. But why should she care?   
"Well? Did you want something?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to introduce you to Hal and Kenshin. Hal is just coming to and Kenshin is probably somewhere..Doing whatever he does when he isn't eating." She giggled a bit and then gestured outside. "Coming or rather stay here?"  
Koneko and Silver nodded a bit and followed her outside.   
  
It was afternoon you could say and Hal was rubbing his neck while sitting on the beach. Sakura giggled and ran up to him. Silver and Koneko just walked. Between them was about 10 feet space. Coincidence, who must be Kenshin, came walking toward the beast with a basket full of fruit and a few cups and plates. He set them down by Hal and sat down himself. Silver and Koneko sat down distanced.  
  
"Kenshin, Hal, this is Koneko," she pointed to the said person. "And Silver" she pointed to Silver. Silver and Koneko nodded.  
  
"Silver, Koneko, Hal," she pointed to Hal then to Kenshin. "And Kenshin!"  
  
"Me and Miss.Koneko have already met, Sakura. But not formally," Kenshin said before taking a bite from an apple.  
  
Koneko and Silver didn't eat. Koneko had water but Silver just sat there.   
  
-----------------------Time Warp! ~bumpy ride~ Shoulda fastened your seatbelts..----------  
  
Night has fallen. There was a fire and it blazed at large as the flames danced around. Hal had fallen asleep with his head on Sakura's lap. (A/N:...I'm watchin you..Perverts..) Koneko mumbled something about wanting to go home.  
  
"I want to also, Koneko." Silver actually said her name isntead of hanyou.   
  
Sakura blinked. Silver and Koneko told of their homes and Koneko told of her family. Silver stayed quiet in that department. She just twirled a lock of Silver hair between her fingers listening to Koneko babble about 'Inu-Yasha' and 'Nao'.  
  
"Well then..We gotta get ya back home!" Without thinking Sakura jumped up and Hal fell over takin a mouthful of sand. Still sound asleep. "We can get a boat and some supplies and sail you guys home! I could use an adventure..Nothing ever happens here." She smiled and clapped her hands.   
  
"I can be..a romantic trip.." Hal mumbled spitting out sand. Kenshin laughed. And so the plans began.  
Bwee first chapter! Took a long time..Mhm. 


	2. Choco Island

Malificent Wants  
  
"Okay you boys know where that wrecked thing is right? Bring it over!" Sakura shouted with a giggle.  
  
"ORO?!" Kenshin shouted. ( A/N: For those who know me friend Kyle..who RP's Kenshin..He would NEVER do that..o.o;)  
  
"That thing is huge Sakura," Hal whined.  
  
"Bye bye now!" She kissed Hal on the cheek and pushed them towards their way.   
  
She turned the Silver and Koneko. She smiled innocently since they were sweatdropping a bit. 'She is making them drag a boat over..' Silver thought as Sakura started telling orders.   
  
"Okay since Koneko is a cat demon, and cats don't like water, Silver you get water and fish. There is fresh water at the water fall."  
  
Silver nodded and took the equipment to fillout her job still in earshot of what Koneko was told.   
  
"Since you is a cat demon you can jump high yes?" Sakura asked, still in thouht.  
  
Koneko nodded and continued to listen. "Okay then. You can get fruit. And you can find the blankets that are all around here.." Sakura nodded agreeing with herself.  
  
Koneko walked off and Sakura shouted after her, "Tell everyone to come back at this spot! The shore!" She saw Koneko nod and Sakura ran off.   
  
Silver filled the large glass vases with water and put the lids on. She then left them there and grabbed the net to head to the ocean. She took off her boots and walked in up to her hips. 'Thank god the fish are in shallow water..' She mumbled something about not wanting to swim after that thought.   
  
She took the net and sweeped it through the water a few times catching a lot of fish and a few crabs after she kicked them off the ground.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Koneko leaped up and grabbed another pine apple from the tree. She tossed it in the basket that was now full. She piled the two baskets on top of each other and carried them to shore. She saw Silver coming back with a net full of silver wriggling things and red/orange wriggling things.   
  
Silver put the fish on a wooden table. It was put there so the fish wouldn't get sandy. Silver walked back to the water and got the sand off she wiggled the water off before she put her boots back on. She did the same snapping motion for her clothes. The boys came around pushing the wrecked boat through the water. They finally got it to shore and then Sakura came with extra wood and tools. So they began work. Since Koneko was so graceful she got to work on the ship while everyone worked outside.   
  
They patched up holes on the bottom which wasn't easy. Until they thought the rest of the repairs could wait they tested it. They made sure it was near jumping range and sent Koneko out.  
  
"How does it feel?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Koneko nodded her head and sailed it back with some instructions from Sakura. They loaded the everything on after freezing the fish so they would not rot.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver leaned against the rail and sighed. This sea air was a little odd. The wind brushed through her hair carrying the smell onward. She loojked down and saw the many creatures swimming below. As if racing the boat to wherever it leads. The water slapping against the sides and..Silver leaned over the rail and gagged.   
  
"Eww.." Hal said as he walked by.  
  
"Hal don't be so mean! She probably never been on a boat like this before." Sakura came over and patted Silver's back. When Silver was done she just ran away. 'Oh..lovely. Embarrasing moment.' She thought as she sat below deck.  
  
Koneko sat on the roof of the captain's room (A/n: I dunno what it's called at the moment.) where they were drive. She had her legs crossed and her sword rested against her shoulder. She noticed this is what Inu-Yasha does when he is watching Kagome sleep.  
  
"You alright up there, Koneko?" Sakura asked, blocking the sun from her eyes with her arm.  
  
"Yeah..Just missing everyone back home.." Koneko said quietly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear.  
  
"Me too. But don't worry! We'll all get home eventually!" With that said Sakura ran into the Captain's room to steer into another direction. This caused the boat to lean and Silver felt more sick. She just breathed in and out slowly..  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Clouds started to get thicker and darker and they were stuill no where near land. They couldn't even see the island anymore. They wind was very rough and every once in a while the water would rise up to the rail and get the deck a little wet. Sakura never lost control. Then it started to lightening and thunder. Rain was coming down as it was lightly.   
  
"It will be a rough storm guys!" Sakura informed the obvious as everyone piled into the captain's room since they could see what was going on and help her steer. A black shadow sweeped over the clouds. It was absolutely huge and two red ovals shined. A smaller pair of green/yellow ovals glowed above them.  
  
"We are so under attack.." Silver mumbled. She didn't even have her weapon. Koneko was gone and standing on the deck. Kenshin and Hal were following. Silver reluctantly followed. They watched as the shadow disappeared into the ocean giving them a big wave to tackle. It calmed as it neared them but it was still pretty huge!  
  
They held onto the railing and once it passed, spit out water. They saw the shadow shoot up and hear an evil cackle. Water followed this black creature up and then fell. It floated in front of them showing not a shadow but its form.  
  
It was a large black dragon. It was snaked out and looked a mile long. It wiggled in the air and whiped its tail, showing the sharp blade that was on it. It bowed its head, which carried the red eyes, and showed the green/yellow ones.   
  
"The ugly bitch from before.." Silver screamed. Everyone glanced at her and she quickly explained she saw that face before she blacked out.   
  
Koneko whiped out her sword, which instantly transformed, and jumped out onto the dragons head. She swiftly ran down the dragon feeling the velvet scales beneath her feet. She sliced in the middle and leaped before the blade on the tail could get her. She landed back on the boat. The dragon ended up attacking itself. The half fell into the ocean and the dragon dove after it.   
  
The woman floated in mid air. She held a long, golden staff with a yellow glowing orb at the top. She had a black outfit out with some purple mixed in and she had horns on top of her head just like a dragons.   
  
"Ah..Yes..Just who I want. " Her icy voice spoke loud and clear.  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow and mumbled amongst themselves like she wasn't even there. She made lightening strike and thunder rumble and screamed, "Enough!"  
  
Everyone stared at her like 'whats-your-problem?'  
  
"Hand over the spirit crystals!" She demanded as her dragon came back fully attached.   
  
"We don't know what you are talkin about baba!" Koneko shouted.  
  
"Baba?" the woman growled. "I am Maleficent! The greates Sorceress in the Universe! Not a hag!"   
  
"Well the way your face looks tells other wise, Maleficent-baba." Koneko smirked.  
  
Little did she know Maleficent is just a bitch so he pointed her staff to the boat and all the wood started disappearing. Everyone grabbed hold of the one life savor they had. When it wasn't enough to stand on they toppled into the water. Everything else you could say is a blur...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Koneko sat up and saw everyone walking around getting wood and fruit. She was last to wake up on shore. She sat up and got the sand, which was rather hard than soft, off her. She helped everyone finish and they all sat down around the fire, courtesy for Silver.   
  
"Silver are you glad to be a dry land?" Hal said with a smile of 'i-remember-the-puke-incident.'   
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He laughed and patted her on the back. "I'm just joking with you."  
  
Everything was pointless chit chat and then they fell asleep.   
  
In the middle of the night Hal walked away to go take a leak. He hears some voices and follows after he does his business. He sees a doughnut shop and acts like a child on Christmas day.   
  
"Free samples! Get your free sample of our newest Chocolate Doughnut!" The lady screamed. She was holding a basket with doughnuts inside.   
  
Hal ran up and held out his hand to the lady. He took the doughnut and bowed in thanks before running off. He stuffed it in his pocket and came dressed up a little differently.  
  
"Can I have a sample please ma'am?" He asked as innocent as possible.   
  
She handed him a sample unaware that it was the same guy as before. He stuffed that in his pocket and came back dressed as a girl and in a wig..Some lady screamed out of her window "Sonny! Where is mommy's wig!?"  
  
"Excuse me deary can I have one of those chocolate samples?" He asked in a crimpled old voice. He continued this for a little bit until the girl said, "sorry no more samples."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hal sat licking his fingers while everyone slowly woke up.  
  
"Hal, what are you eating?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He turned away and finished licking his fingers and mumbled, "Nothing.."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him in that 'yeah-right-we'll-talk'later' way and changed the subject. "Where'd did you get food? It doesn't smell like fruit you know."  
  
"In the village thing." He turned back around and smiled.  
  
"In the where?!" Sakura asked and started choking him, slamming his head against the hard sand with each word. "You.Made.Us.Sleep.Out.Here.When.There.Was.A.V?illage?!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her a little scared and Koneko and Silver were just surprised at her violent action.   
  
After everyone got situated and Hal regained conciousness they walked to the village and Sakura took a bath and all that girl stuff she does. Koneko went looking for some good food, and Silver went looking for a weapon. They split some money they can spend and were off.   
  
Koneko got two small bags of sugar cubes and then saw something she thought she never would: Pocky. She grabbed the box and had stars in her eyes. Strawberry pocky..The greatest thing ever. She bought about five boxes and had no money left and skipped away carrying all her food. 'I'm not sharing!' she thought. She found a clearing and sat down.  
  
Silver got a weapon that was curved and had a chain on it (A/n: yeah..Like Kohaku's I love that thing.) She walked into the same clearing and saw Kenshin a little behind her and Koneko chowing down on some strange food.   
  
Sakura and Hal were last to arrive. They sat down.  
  
"Koneko..What are you eating?" Silver finally asked.  
  
"I'm eating the best candy ever!" She was hyper..Be very scared..  
  
"That would be named...?" Kenshin asked. He was just as curious.   
  
"POCKY!" She shoved the rest into her mouth and sighed.   
  
Hal went to get one but she grabbed the open box and growled. He blinked and then decided to stay away. Everyone waited until she was done with her box and calmed down.  
  
"We need a better boat if that Maleficent lady is gonna keep this up.." Sakura said once again the obvious. They continued to discuss what a strong boat would be but Koneko wasn't paying attention. She was just eating sugar cubes slowly.  
  
She saw something move from the corner of ehr eye. She turned and saw a wigling antenae (A/n: cant spell..) and then a pair of yellow eyes. It disappeared and left her curious..  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
SilverAssAssin: END Woo that took meh a while..Why don't we have reviews yet? I dunno..Someday..I can dream right?  
  
Koneko: o.o...  
  
SilverAssassin: She is shy ^-^  
  
Koneko: nu ...  
  
~Hal is running away from Hojo and the giant rat.~  
  
Koneko: o.o..Silver why is Hojo here..  
  
SilverAssassin: .....  
  
Crit: o.o;;...I'm not helping him e.e;  
  
SilverAssassin: Some girlfriend you are   
  
Koneko: lol  
  
Crit: e.e;...  
  
Kyle: I want more speaking parts..  
  
SilverAssassin: Too bad so sad!  
  
Next chapter..This is Koneko speaking..I love my sneaky ways! Is that Yuna's boat?! *Smiles* What the heck is this..comfort..? Wow..I feel like I'm..No way!  
  
Next chapter: "Stealing is too Easy!" 


	3. Zanar Island

Stealing is too Easy!  
  
"We'll get a row boat and row to that island over there." Silver said as she pointed to the lump of land. "Koneko..you go get your sweets." Before she knew it Koneko was long gone.  
  
So Sakura and co. went to find a boat to carry them to the neighboring Island.   
  
-----------------------  
  
"Oh..So many choices..The Chocolate..the vanilla..the crunchy!" She started to drool and picked up three of each. And three more bags of sugar cubes. The owners of the stand were starting to love the cat hanyou.   
  
She hummed as she carried two bags full of sweets back to the clearing that lead to shore. Everyone was there with a smaller version of their wrecked boat.   
  
"All ready?" Kenshin asked her as he got in and she ran up to them.  
  
"You have no idea," she said as she got inside and the boys started to row.  
  
"He..ho..he..ho!" She wacked hal with an empty pocky box. "Move it!"   
  
Silver and Koneko were hyper on sugar cubes and were playing a rowing beat on the boat. They laughed crazily.   
  
-------------------------  
  
They finally reached the Island. An arched sign was by the port and it said "Zanar Island". Hal saw this and jumped out of the boat and swam. He couldn't take the pocky-box-wack-treatment any longer. Sakura glared daggers at Kenshin, daring him to do the same. It made him row faster. Hal did a victory dance on the dock and Kenshin sighed. He wish he got away.   
  
Koneko saw this huge white boat that was just gorgeous! She jumped up and walked around on the waxed wooden floor. She saw all the cabins under the deck and she knew they could use this. She saw it was abonded and the keys were still there...A light bulb went off. She smirked that smirk that would scare anyone who knew her well.  
  
She jumped off and met up with everyone.  
  
"Where were you?" Sakura asked as they walked along.  
  
"Looking at this great boat. Called "Yuna"." Koneko said with the same smirk. Sakura nodded.  
  
"What about this boat, Koneko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"We can have it." She said calmly.  
  
"Really?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
Koneko nodded and everyone smiled. But then everything turned to a frown. "How much?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"...I got us a discount" Koneko said and lead them to "Yuna". After giving the tour Koneko sat on the Captain's roof and Sakura started it up. There was a soft purr and then they were off. No one suspected anything..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Silver stayed below deck and Kenshin was no where to be found. Hal was sliding across the floor and then running into something. He was dubbed the human bowling ball. After he just gave himself brain damage and fell asleep tangled in buckets. Sakura stops and the boat is turned off and floats slightly she falls asleep on a cot in the corner.   
  
Kenshin appeared walking on the deck and the standing in front of the rail that was pure gold. Koneko saw him and jumped down landing softly behind him. She stood a few good feet from him and leaned forward resting her arms on the rail.   
  
"Clear skies..No Maleficent-baba." Koneko said quietly.  
  
Kenshin nodded.   
  
Some silence..Listening to the water and whatever else you hear at night out at sea.  
  
Koneko stretched and stopped leaning. She yawned showing of her fangs. "I'm going to sleep.."With that she turned around and started to run but ended up slipping on the floor. Hal had made it more slippery with butter..(A/n: please..don't ask u.u) Kenshin was there in an instant and caught her. They were in a tango-dipping position. His violate eyes stared into her violate ones. She felt his strong arms holding her. (A/n: i doubt his arms are strong just bare with..its tryin to be cool here..)  
  
The whole thing lasted about..Maybe 10 seconds. He let her go after standing her up straight. She walked back to the lower deck and sat on the bunk above Silver's.  
  
'Maybe this won;t be so bad..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SilverAssassin: Fin u.u Ah so short..But what an ending! ^_^  
  
Koneko: I like   
  
SilverAssassin: You would wouldn't you? Anything else?  
  
Koneko:..dunno ^^  
  
Crit: Am I like..boat slave driver? o.o  
  
SilverAssassin: Yesh ^^ nice ne?  
  
~Hal gets away from hojo and comes to talk with us~  
  
Hal: I KNOW WHAT I WANNA SAY! O.O WHAT IS BLUE BLACK AND RED ALL OVER!?  
  
~Everyone but Koneko shrugs~  
  
Koneko: o.o your face when i thwap you with a kendo stick?  
  
Hal: A hamster that was in the mircowave for to long   
  
SilverAssassin: o.o  
  
Hal: *whacks misa with a plastic ninja sword*  
  
Koneko: ** thwaps hal with my kendo stick** never hit a PRETTY lady..  
  
SilverAssassin: Right..o.o..bai!  
  
This is Sakura speaking..There are chocobos! Green Pink Yellow..Black?! Koneko let go of the chocobos! Silver..do you like him? Kenshin and Hal are scared of the over grown baby chickens?! So many questions.  
  
Next Chapter : Kweh..Wark..AHH! 


	4. Chobo Island Part 1

Wark..Kweh..AHH!  
  
SilverAssassin: My second time typing this..--  
  
Koneko: Um..o.o  
  
SilverAssassin: shut up! T.T  
  
~hojo comes and yell sat hal~   
  
Hojo: Specicmen 0000667 get back!  
  
Hal: OO  
  
Koneko: On with it  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Silver stayed as far away from the rail as she could. Too many incidents with losing her cookies. Cookies..'ugh..no!' ~she ran over and gagged into the ocean below. Everyone got used to this. They usually just left ehr to finish or held back her hair for her. She held her stomach and went back down, below deck. Hal slid across the floor and into the buckets. They flew into the air and clattered to the floor.   
  
He had tied pillows all over his body so he could practice his sliding techniques. Koneko set the cukets back up in a pyramid form and he stood on the other side. He ran and then threw himself onto his stomach. He slid a while that way and then switched to his back. His hands hit the bucket first,'  
  
"This should become an Olympic event!" He shouted as he jogged back while Koneko set them up in a new formation  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Um..Nevermind." He slid again only on his knees and then switching to his behind. Sakura watched this and cheered him on every now and then. kenshin was no where to be found once again.   
  
"He must be below deck," she mumbled and then took out her mini-telescope. Which looked a lot like a colydascope (A/n: can't spell..But its that telescope with all the colors and stuff when you turn it.)  
  
She put it to her eye and looked in all directions from the glass cabin. She saw a patch of land and smiled. "LAND!"   
  
Everyone cheered. Koneko heard a faint sound and put her hand up to make Hal wait before making noise with the buckets. He swirved and hit the wall.   
  
"WARK!"  
  
"Kwehhh!"  
  
Koneko raised her eyebrow at such sounds. Then listened again to see if her ears were deceiving, which they never did,  
  
"WARRK!"  
  
"Kweeeeh!"  
  
"WARKwehh!" They mingled.  
  
She knit her brows together in thought and then shrugged. "It's nothing..Just some odd noises from the Island. 'Wark' and 'Kweh'." She didn't try to imitate.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They got close enough and Sakura tied Hal's feet together and then pushed him toward the rail. She pushed him over. "Be a good anchor!" Everyone stared and she made the 'o.o' face. "What?"  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat and patted the rope that led to the anchor. Everyone sweatdropped and Silver pulled Hal back up. After stomping her foot on his chest he spit up water and made the @.@ face. Everyone put anchor down and got in the row boat.  
  
"Wark!"   
  
"Kweh!"  
  
Everyone heard. "That was the sound" Koneko said.  
  
They kept rowing and then came to see it was just land. Few trees scattered and some bushes. It was sunny and it wasn't sand but dirt. It was filled with over-sized chicken prints.   
  
They heard the sounds again and then the shouts of a man. Then a ball of dust came rushing toward them. It was followed shortly by a golden thing. A man was riding the golden thing. The dust came to them in no time and stopped instantly in front of Koneko. She looked up at the bird and stared into his red eyes. His black feathers were glossy and glistened in the sun as if they were wet.   
  
She patted his head and he did nothing but blink. 'Why wasn't this..'He sniffed her a bit..'Well she isn't human. But why isn't she afraid?'  
  
"Did he hurt you?!" The guy on the golden chocobo jumped off and kept his distance.   
  
"No. If he did he would have been dead." She saw the animal look a bit offended and she smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"He is dangerous though.."   
  
"No he isn't. He is so cute!"   
  
The guy shrugged and swung his leg over and hopped down from the golden bird. They bird shook a bid and made a small "Kweh." noise. The black one made the "wark". It wasn't soft though.  
  
The black chocobo walked away and Koneko trotted after it.  
  
The guy held out his hand, "I'm Zi." Kenshin, being the only concious guy, took it and shook it.  
  
"My name is Kenshin."  
  
Sakura stepped up next and shook Zi's hand. "Sakura." She nodded to Silver then to Koneko, "that is Silver, and that is Koneko." Shje kicked the lump next to her lightly. "Ehem..That is Hal."   
  
Zi nodded. His blonde hair following his motion. "I own the chocobo stables over there." He jerked his head behind him.  
  
" 'Chocobos?' " Sakura repeated.  
  
"He patted the golden bird bside him. "This is Choby. He is a chocobo. The one over there doesn't answer to a name. We called it Black in conversation though.   
  
Silver watched as he talked. He had a light green t-shirt on and he had brown gloves that didnt have fingers on them that went up to his elbows. They had compartments on them and looked a bit worn. He had on black pants that weren't tight nor baggy just the right fit. He had on sandles.   
  
His hair was short and blonde with some darker blonde mixed in. His skin was tanned and his eyes were deep blue. (A/n/Silver:...~drool~....A/n/Koneko: EHEM! A/n/Silver:...)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"What should I call you.." She walked around a bit with her hand thoughtfully holding her chin. The chocobo ate random plants in its reach and watched a bit as Koneko walked.  
  
"Well..I guess Youkai will work. You look like a Chicken Youkai maybe." She laughed a bit and the chocobo lifted it's head. It nodded approvingly after 'thinking' about the name.   
  
They walked back but Youkai kept his distance from Zi and Choby.  
  
"I guess Black likes you." Zi said looking at the black chocobo.  
  
"Black? No his name is Youkai. Stupid human.." She mumbled.  
  
"Ohh..Excuse me!" He said some what in irony as he bowed a bit.  
  
(A/N/Silver: ~peeks at him from behind the bow~ ..~gets hit~ Aya!)  
  
Hal comes to the world of conciousness and rubs his head. He stands up after unbinding his legs. He wobbled around and rammed into Youkai. Youkai nipped at the back of Hal's neck.   
  
"AHH! UNCLE!" Hal screamed as he crawled, very quickly, away. There was a red mark on the back of his neck. Everyone but Zi had the 'o.o' face.Kenshin took that oppertunity to follow Hal. He didn't want to take any chances.   
  
After Sakura calmed Hal down a bunch of noises can be heard. Mostly the "Kweh" 's. Then chocobos came in this order: Green, Pink, Dark Blue, Sky blue, White, Yellow, Orange, and another Yellow one that was small. Koneko runs up and is surrounded by all these colorful birds. The little yellow one was next to her in the circle. She was giggling and petting them on the head and admiring the colours.  
  
After she got aquainted with all the chocobos she stepped out of the circle they all following her with their eyes.   
  
"Can we stay with you a little? We just came from sea and its kinda hard on Silver-" Sakura stated  
  
"Sakura!!" Silver shouted her cheeks slightly pink. 'I don't want this cute guy to know that..Cute? Where'd that come from..'  
  
Sakura laughed a bit. "Why are you at sea?" Zi asked her.  
  
Sakura explained how they are looking for their homes. How Herself, Silver, and Koneko just ended up on Destiny Island. They had other homes which they wish to return to.  
  
"Hal and Kenshin are just native to there." She finished.  
  
They had walked to the stable and put all the chocobos in their rightful square filled with hay and large water and food containers. Koneko stayed a while to hang out with her bird-brained friends. Everyone went back to Zi's home to have tea!  
  
Silver didn't have anything as always..This was getting everyone curious.  
  
"Silver why don't you drink or eat anything?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Because I do not need to.." She said. She feigned a yawn.  
  
"Why is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter does it? I'm tired..Where can I sleep, Zi?" She asked quietly.  
  
He stood up and lead her up the staircase. He walked down a short hall and opened the door on the right at the middle of the hall. Inside was a bed that looked bouncy and some pillows. A fireplace and a nightstand. And a closet and a balcony.   
  
"Thank you.." She walked in.  
  
"No problem, Silv." He closed the door.   
  
"Silv..?" she mumbled. She sat down and sank into the bed. It was so soft!! She took off her cape and her shoes. She took off the white metal plate from her chest, leaving her with her shirt. She took off the armor on her forearms also and set them on the nightstand. She yawned and snuggled her face into a pillow.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koneko walked back and opened the door. It was okay right? They were staying there after all. She walked into the dining room seeing everyone but Silver and Hal sipping their tea. Hal also went to bed.   
  
"Where can I sleep?" She asked still standing.  
  
"Me too..I'm getting sleepy."   
  
Kenshin nodded also.  
  
Zi walked up the same stairs and told Kenshin to share a room with Hal. There were two beds inside. He went to the left side, a room across from Silver and told Koneko and Sakura there were two beds also. One came out of the closet. Everyone got situated and Zi turned off all the lights in the house. Everything was silent Even the Chocobos.  
  
Everyone was sleeping peacefully.  
  
SilverAssassin: Corny ending..Oh well. I had to work alone Koneko is sick u.u;   
  
Crit: Awww...I hope she gets better!  
  
Hal: AHHHH! *runs*  
  
Crit: Um..Well that is all..Don't do drugs!  
  
Kenshin: I still don't have enough speaking parts..  
  
SilverAssassin: How about I give you none!  
  
~Koneko comes in hugging her cappy doll~   
  
Koneko: I won't allow that..*goes back to bed*  
  
SilverAssassin: Whatever...  
  
Next chapter...  
  
Silver speaking woo..We're are leaving again! Get that green thing off me!!!! It reminds me too much of..ugh ugh..NO! Zi don't look   
  
More Hell for Silver 


	5. Chobo Island Part 2

More Hell for Silver  
  
Koneko groaned as she regained conciousness from her nightly sleep. She realized her position; practically kissing the floor while her legs hogged the bed. She tried to get back in bed, but miserably failed as she just landed in a more uncomfortable position. She stretched out and layed on the floor begging for more sleep.  
  
The curtains opened and Koneko growled.   
  
"Wake up!" A familiar voice shouted. She saw feet walk away from the window after admiring the view. The feet stopped by a chair. Koneko stood up running her fingers through her hair and staring at Sakura. Sakura was staring at the mirror fixing her outfit.  
  
"Maybe he will notice me more if I wear it this way..No this way!" She argued back and forth fixing her top in different ways. Koneko raised an eyebrow and just walked out of the room, escaping Sakura's babbling.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
She walked down the stairs and out the door. She walked down a worn path to the Chocobo stable. They were noisy but still quiet enough. Youkai had gotten out of his square room and was walking down the isle looking at everyone as if he was choosing a mate. Even if there were few females. Only the green one and the pink one were female, and not interested. Koneko laughed and patted Youkai's side. He glanced down at her and gave a soft "wark" for the first time she heard.   
  
"Hello Youkai. How are you this EARLY morning?" She emphasized early and took note to seek revenge on Sakura.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Silver yawned and opened her eyes seeing a nightstand..upside down? She shook her head and felt the blood rushing to it. Little did she know for now, her head was hanging off the side of the bed and was leaning back causing the upside-down scene. Her feet hanged off the other side. She realized this and pulled herself up.   
  
"Aya.." She felt the blood go back.   
  
After the feeling was cleared she got out of bed on the side by the nightstand. She stood up and in a "drunk" way fell over. She grabbed onto the nightstand but just banged her head off it before her butt connected with the floor. "Oh Gods..What a graceful awakening.." She mumbled.  
  
After she was positive she could operate normally she stood up and put her armor peices back on. She tied her cape and prepared to fix the bed. After she thought it good enough she walked out closing the door softly behind her. She saw the door across from her room open and heard Sakura.  
  
"Yes! He will definately notice me more this way! He won't be bowling himself into buckets..but Staying with me in the captain room!" She clapped her hands together and then saw Silver.  
  
"Hey Silver! Good morning!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Silver rolled her eyes, "isn't it too early for you to be so hyper?" With that she continued down the hall. She walked down the stairs and made sure to hold the railing. These were steps..not solid floor. She had to be careful.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kenshin woke up normally. Sitting up and letting the covers neatly fall. He scooted to the edge and got out of the bed. He saw Hal sprawled out with the sheets practically on the floor. He was drooling a bit and hugging the pillow to his face.  
  
"I like it when you make that noise..*drool slurping noise* make it again.." Hal grumbled.  
  
Oo was Kenshin's reaction. "I really don't want to know what you are thinking of.." Kenshin walked out. He was going to wake up Hal but decided against it.   
  
He sat down at the dining room table waiting for everyone else to wake up. He just thought about their journy and what it'd bhe like when Sakura, Koneko, and Silver got back to their own homes. What it'd be like without Koneko..Wait? Koneko?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"And that is how we defeated the wolf demon Kazu," Koneko smiled proudly. She was telling Silver her "war" stories. The birds were eating, drinking, or sleeping or if they were bored enough, listening. Youkai was listening to, whom he considered, his master.   
  
(Chocobo covo Translated Waaark Kweh )  
  
Kweh.eh.." 'This girl has gone through weird things..' - Blue Chocobo  
  
"Kweeh..Kweh." 'Yes..It is weird how Youkai acts as if he doesn't care.' - Yellow Chocobo  
  
"Waark!" 'I don't think it is all that much a deal!' - Youkai  
  
"Ku-weh!" 'But she could have gotten hurt by that Kazu. And she helped her friends, which she considers family, defeat." - Blue Chocobo  
  
"Wark.." 'She is strong..' - Youkai  
  
(End of the Chocobo covo)  
  
Koneko watched as the birds shut up, and continued telling Silver stories. "Now let me tell you about Yura of the Hair's sister, Bura!." So she began the story about the evil woman who collected animal furs especially rabbits. "Her eyes were piercing green and almost enough to send an animal into shock! Kagome said its like when an animal is about to be hit by this demon in her time called a truck.." Koneko went into thought and then continued, "well her hair was also green and she wore the same slutty outfit as Yura only that was also Green..She liked green I guess."   
  
"Most likely.." Silver laughed picturing a woman all in green.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hal woke up and came downstairs smelling food. Zi had made tea and some instant breakfast stuff. Everyone was almost done when Hal walked in.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Sakura said as she finished her tea.  
  
Kenshin almost laughed outloud. Hal's hair was a mess and from what Kenshin heard Hal say, it was very comical. Hal looked at him confused but then smiled as he took the seat by Sakura. Koneko and Silver came in smelling like the outdoors and morning fog. They sat down across from Sakura and Hal and Koneko began to eat. Silver like always, just sat there.   
  
"We better get going..Thank you Zi for your hospitality. It was really kind of you to let us stay in your home and fix us breakfast." Sakura stood up and everyone followed.  
  
"Aww..We have to leave already?! But the Chocobos!" Koneko whined.  
  
"How about I give you Nla-er..Youkai?" Zi said while walking to the stable.  
  
"Really?!" Koneko jumped up and made the ^-^ face. "How will I take care of him..I mean I never had a chocobo before! Or heard of one for that matter.." She rubbed her chin.  
  
"Zi can come with us.." Silver murmured. Sakura laughed when she saw Silver blushing a bit (A/N/Silver:..Very OOC For Silver at the moment..)  
  
"Then we can bring all of the chocobos!" Koneko ran in and opened all of the cubicals doors. The Chocobos ran out after her and out of the stable. They lined up like little soldiers. She jumped up and landed on Youkai's back. He started running with all the chocobos following like an army.   
  
o.o..was everyone's reaction as they watched Youkai run to the shore with the rest not too far behind. They ran after the chocobos and saw Koneko eating sugar cubes while sitting in a row boat.   
  
"Come on already!" She shouted.   
  
Youkai sat in the row boat with her along with the small yellow chocobo. She started to row out. Sakura and two chocobos got in the other boat.   
  
"We'll have to make trips.." She called as everyone sat on the ground.  
  
So it continued Koneko came back for the chocobos and so did Sakura. The last trip was Hal and Kenshin since they didn't want to be near the chocobos. Everyone was aboard and pulling up the anchor. The chocobos were running around on the deck or sitting somewhere asleep. Koneko was in her usual spot on the roof of the captain room, eating sugar cubes. Youkai was close by his 'master'. Sakura turned the key and the ship let out the usual purr before they headed out of the shallow water and out to the wide open sea.  
  
Silver leaned over the rail and Zi was coming up. Sakura saw this and shouted.  
  
"Hey Zi come here!" She sighed with relief as Zi changed directions. Silver was no where near his view.  
  
"What is it?" I think one of the chocobos aren't on deck can you check?" She lied.  
  
"Sure."   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Silver leaned over too far and almost fell into the rushing water below. But a beak caught her cape. Silver held onto the cape with her hands as the beak pulled her up. It was the green chocobo.   
  
"Psh..Thanks.." she mumbled quietly as she fixed her clothes and went below deck. The green chcobo followed her. "Great.." She just kept walking and when she got to her room the bird couldnt fit through the door. She laughed a bit at this and the green chocobo just let out a frustrated "kweh!" Then it layed there in the hall.   
  
"Okay..Have it your way.." Silver mumbled as she layed on the bed.  
  
------------------------------------Fin--------------------------------------  
  
SilverAssassin: At burger king   
  
Koneko: Machi no hi ga kiehatete obieru teito ni   
  
SilverAssassin: Is that what you want to say oh great one?  
  
Koneko: Hai ^^  
  
SilverAssassin: Make us all feel stupid..  
  
Crit: I know what she said I know!  
  
SilverAssassin: Care to share with us?  
  
Crit: Not really e.e;  
  
~Loud evil laughter is heard and lightening in the backround. Organ music is heard and stuff. We look over to see a scary castle that is all dark and old. Like on Scooby Doo~  
  
Us: o.o....  
  
~A loud AHHH is heard and then RAPE~  
  
Us: O.O  
  
Crit: Um..should we save him?   
  
SilverAssassin: We need him..so sadly yes.  
  
Kenshin: Gonna end the story without me huh?  
  
~Us girls scurry off sneakly ignoring the question~  
  
Kenshin: -_-  
  
Neeext time..  
  
Asprin anyone? Anyone at all? Tis Silver again..This Island smells like shi-HELLO This is Hal. I get what I want here *wink wink nudge nudge* Okay enough of that..Silver again yes..I'm telling what happens! Crit..no more of that 'crap'. It smells. Where is Crit takin Hal. Hal don't take advantage of her state of mind!!!!!  
  
Gon Island: Sakura's Favorite Drink 


	6. Gon Island

Sakura's Favorite Drink  
  
Sakura laughed as Koneko made all the chocobos line up like her little soldiers. She was walking around waving her sword and giving directions.  
  
"Youkai..You will lead group one to Hal's hiding place. Which, thanks to yours truly, is known to us. You," she pointed to the small yellow chocobo, "lead group two to find Kenshin..We may need him.." She put her sword away and smiled proudly as the birds went off to carry out the orders.   
  
Silver was on a chair, laying down, with a huge umbrella shadowing over her.   
  
" Silver what are you doing?" Koneko asked, slightly confused. She seen Kagome do this one time. But she wasn't trying to keep the sun away. It was called..'tanning'.  
  
Silver didn't response. She just layed there. Her eyes looked closed but probably weren't.   
  
"Silver?" Koneko tried again. No response. "Hello?!" She waved her hand in front of Silver's face. Silver caught her hand and blinked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you have hearing problems or something?!" Koneko asked. She shook Silver's grip off.  
  
Silver took out to white things from her ears and Koneko made the -.- face.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" Silver smiled innocently.  
  
"What are those for?" Koneko pointed to the white balls in between Silver's fingers.  
  
"They are to block out your noisy ass birds!" Silver shouted.  
  
"Feh!!" Koneko stormed away, not even noticing the green chocobo that was sleeping beside Silver's chair.   
  
They have been wandering the waters for a good four days. Silver had gotten use to the green bird that felt like following her around. She wasn't always sea sick anymore and decided to stay near the center of the boat where it didn't rock as much. (A/N/Silver: Is this true? It seemed about right..)  
  
Koneko was set on finding Hal and Kenshin since they seemed to distant themselves. She didn't like that one bit. So she was plotting and now carrying out the plan.   
  
Sakura was just driving and wondering how much longer Hal can hide under her cot and in the small laundry shoot below deck before he was caught. She never told though..It was way to amusing to spoil it. Hal promised to pay her back anyways.  
  
Kenshin didn't want to feel the wrath of Youkai if he did anything. So he just avoided them all together. Hal's scar was near healing and the attack was five days ago. No WAY he was going to got through that..  
  
Zi was just helping Koneko learn about the Chocobos. He had brought a lot of food and they had to store it in a small cabin below deck. They would run out soon if they didn't find an island that had substitute food.   
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Where are my earplugs?!" Silver shouted. "Aww come on!!!" She crossed her arms like a child who didn't get the candy he wanted.   
  
"Land ahead!" Sakura shouted through the open window.  
  
"FREEDOM!" Silver stood up and lifted herself onto the rail and leaped. A familiar beak caught her again. She grumbled and crossed her arms again as the gracious Green chocobo pulled her back up.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Hal slid past while a black chocobo was close by with Koneko on its back. Kenshin was sneaking around and getting into a row boat to hide under equipment. Sakura, Zi, and Silver put anchor down. As soon as that task was done Silver got into a boat and lowered herself down. The green chocobo watched her and gave a "kweh". The other came and saw her laughing maniacally as she rowed the long row to shore. They sighed and piled into the boat Kenshin was in.   
  
"Hey what about us?!" Koneko watched Hal, Sakura, Kenshin, and Zi lower themselves down.   
  
"Um .."They looked up to a small boat.  
  
Koneko sighed and got inside with Youkai and lowered themselves rowing beside the others. Hal and Kenshin suddenly rowed further away and faster.   
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Silver jumped out of the boat and dragged the row boat onto the sand. She danced around and saw everyone was still very far but Koneko and Youkai the farthest. She stuck out her tongue and used her finger to pull down the skin under her eye.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Kenshin asked after seeing they were a safe distance from Youkai.  
  
"Yep.." Sakura watched as Silver did a little dance and finally sat down to wait.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Everyone finally pulled their boats onto land. They walked around seeing a village ahead with commotion. It looked like a square or something. People were laughing and women were yelling something faint. They were almost there when Koneko came up then almost passed out. She stumbled backward and put her arm over her nose.  
  
"What's wrong Koneko?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That. SMELL!"   
  
Everyone sniffed a big sniff and then blocked their noses as well.   
  
"Oh my flying boxers! Who the hell ripped?!" Hal screamed.  
  
"I doubt anyone 'ripped', Hal." Kenshin said with a sigh.  
  
"So it's a little strong can't you bare it?" Silver asked removing her hand from her nose.  
  
"No. It is making me sick. I'm staying with the boats" After she ran back and when the coast was clear she removed her arm and took out sugar cubes.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Free sample! Try the Sake-Nog! Try the new version of Egg Nog!" The woman shouted holding a tray of small glass bottles. Sakura went up and took one. She smiled in thanks and took a sip. She looked like she was about to hurl then she looked like she was in heaven.  
  
"Ohhh that is good.." She smiled. "How much?"   
  
"Only 1.95 a bottle ma'am." The woman smiled back hoping this woman would by a lot.  
  
"What is this called again?" Sakura pointed to the bottle.  
  
"Sake-Nog. The island is now known for it even though its new.."   
  
"What's the island name?" Silver asked taking a sample also.  
  
"Gon Island."   
  
Silver spit out the drink. "Oh that tastes like shi-"  
  
"I want three bottles please!" Sakura cut Silver off.  
  
The woman pulled out three bottles that were at least 2 liters in size. She handed them to Sakura and Sakura handed her the 5.85 (A/N/Silver:...screw tax!!)  
  
Sakura drank half the contents of the bottle while they walked seeing if there was anything else around. They were like tourist really..  
  
"Ooh..Pretty.." Sakura giggled and pointed to the label on the back. "In greedy ents..HM....Saaw Key...Hehehe..And Eggy Noggy!" She whistled. "Wooo wee..Giiiiiirl let me tell ya! This stuff..Its special..Really it is.." She laughed hysterically.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
After they got some Geisha (A/N/Silver: Forgot how to spell it..) Greens for the chocobos and some other greens to last at least a month they dragged Sakura back. But she had to by 6 more bottles. There goes 11.70 down the crapper.   
  
She hugged her bottles and sighed dreamily while Hal carried her over his shoulder. Silver was left to carry the other bottles. Sakura 3 Silver 6..Joy.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Back already..Uh..What happened to her?" She pointed to Sakura who was now more calm but still very very drunk.   
  
"Sake-Nog..Don't ask.." Silver mumbled. She got in the boat with all the groceries. Zi and Kenshin squeezed in with her and they rowed off.   
  
Hal and Sakura had a boat to their own. She was too wild and who knows what she could do if she was alone or if she was around the others.   
  
Koneko and Youkai had their own boat again. They were last to arrive again. After they got up they kept the keys away from Sakura.  
  
"I can drive weally I can!!" She jumped up and down.  
  
"I don't think so." Kenshin mumbled as he walked away with the keys safely hidden.   
  
She danced around with her second bottle of Sake-Nog and, technically for the night, her last. They hid the rest with the Chocobo food in storage..But she didn't know that shh.  
  
Everyone sat down and had some fruit while Koneko had a few pockys and sugar cubes. Silver still had nothing..No one asked her again why.  
  
Sakura came over and sat down.   
  
"Okay here is the plan girls.." She whispered to Koneko and Silver but it was still very loud.  
  
"We take the boys..And have a ROMAAANTIC Evening...Okie dokie?" She giggled. Koneko blocked her nose. 'Does she know about her breath?!' Koneko's mind screamed. 'Don't pass out don't pass out...'  
  
"Koneko, you go with red.." She giggled a bit before continuing. "Silver you can have pretty boy over there." Koneko and Silver's eyes were wide and they were near blushing a new shade of pink.  
  
"And well.." She stopped to smile thoughtfully, "we all know I get Hal."  
  
Silver slapped her forehead and Koneko just banged her head against the table.   
  
The two boys were just sweat dropping and mumbling "why me" 's.   
  
Hal was just like "ooh I wonder what she has in store.."   
  
She stood up and danced over to Hal. She grabbed his hand and danced up to the captain's room. He was blinking in shock and she was giggling. "It's a surprise SHH!." Then the curtains in the captains room closed and there was a thud.  
  
They never came back the rest of the night...  
  
Zi went off to go feed the chocobos and Koneko followed. She still needed to know a lot if she was going to keep Youkai. Silver followed thinking it to be amused but she didn't know where Kenshin disappeared to. She could have sweared she saw a hand hanging out of one of the boats with a sheet inside. She shrugged it off and continued to follow Zi and Koneko down to the lower deck.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
SilverAssassin: That was..D Shiznit e.e;  
  
Crit: You are making fun of my love for Egg Nog!  
  
Koneko and Silver: ~whistle innocently~  
  
SilverAssassin: Well lets go save Hally from Hojo..  
  
~They walk into the scary place to see its very clean and nice inside~  
  
Koneko:...What was he screaming about?  
  
Crit: I have no idea..  
  
~They walk in the first room to see a long pair of steps and then another door. After they climb the steps and open the door what they see makes their jaws hit the floor~  
  
[Meanwhile..]  
  
Kenshin: HEY! Where'd everyone go Oo  
  
Next time..  
  
Koneko here..Can you say hang over!? Haha Sakura suffers! That isn't good since we kinda have to WAIT!! Argh! There are monsters all over! Not demons, just down right monsters! And I'm a hero! ^^ Go on read the next chapter!:  
  
Laggo Island: One controls all And a new side of Koneko 


	7. Laggo Island

One controls all And a new side of Koneko   
  
SilverAssassin: Get this..I wrote this a long time ago and didn'tupdate. I thought I did o.O; oh well.  
  
Koneko: I already seen this one x.x  
  
SilverAssassin: suck it up .  
  
Hal was back to sliding on the floors the next morning. Everyone was staring at him suspiciously but he didn't care. Sakrua was in the captains room suffering from a hangover. Koneko gave her something she snuck from Kagome: Advil. She usually needed it after Inu-Yasha and Nao's arguments. But Sakura wouldn't be able to drive until at least sundown. So a lvoely night drive for them  
  
"I'm bored.." Koneko said as she lined up the Chocobos in different ways. By color by species by name by height.   
  
"We know.." Silver mumbled.  
  
"Where's Kenshin? He is never around on the ship.." Koneko asked letting the chocobos run free.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to be bitten." Zi laughed.  
  
"waaaaaaaaa!" Hal hit the wall. Somehow Silver's staulker..Er..Green Chocobo had them all around her feet.   
  
Everyone laughed and Sakura screamed bloody murder. They all shut up and she screamed again for screaming. They tried to drive but that didn't work so they just had to wait.   
  
Silver wasn't as pale as before due to the sun. She had a more healthy glow. And Koneko wasn't as shut-everyone-out-but-the-chocobos-ish.   
  
Silver sat in the middle somewhere on the ship in the shade and fell asleep with her earplugs in. Koneko sat on the roof of the captains room staring out to wherever.Hal just layed on the deck and Zi was feeding the chcocobos or fixing the storage room which held food, weapons, did I mention food?  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Sakura walked out having only a small headache remaining. It was about 5 o'clock. Everyone was asleep or no where to be found. She shrugged and went back inside to start up the boat. She opened the curtains and started to drive. Then she blinked after a while.   
  
"Anchor..No anchor..Or I would have been stopped. We have been drifting?" She spoke outloud. Then she shrugged it off hoping they wouldn't end up somewhere they have already been.   
  
Soon enough everyone, one by one, woke up. There was the new island in the far distance. It looked a little odd..No..Creepy, but they still had to check it out. They stop at the port and get off. Koneko and Youkai walk around a bit on the soft sand. Kenshin slipped past and was sitting as far away as possible. Silver just walks around watching Sakura chase Hal.   
  
Youkai walks off to find food and Koneko walks over to Kenshin. "How come I never see you on the ship?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I'm scared of that thing you love so much," he made the Oo face and shivered. "How come you usually shut us out before?"  
  
"Humans are usually not nice to Hanyous. You could have been luring me into a fake friendship and then try to kill me."  
  
"Oh..Makes sense." He nodded.  
  
Youkai comes trotting over to Koneko making Kenshin bow a goodbye to her as he sneaked off into the bushes. Or rather ran.   
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Zi follows Silver's walk. He smiles at her and she finds the ground most interesting.   
  
"So how come you are so quiet most of the time?" Zi asked.  
  
"I'm used to being alone. And it isn't as if I talk to myself," she shrugged.  
  
"Well you aren't anymore. And how could you be as cute as you are and be alone?" He winked.  
  
O.O was her reaction as the color got to her cheeks.  
  
(A./N Silv: *-*..)  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
It was around midnight and Silver was still up as everyone fell asleep. She watched the fire dance and crackle in the center of the rocks. There was some shuffling but she figured it to be the wood settling, or someone turning in their sleep. It seemed too much to be nature or someone sleeping; after a while she noticed this.   
  
She glanced around seeing everyone tucked into their blankets. She looked around her seeing the soft rise and fall of low tide and tree leaves rustle in the wind. She turned quickly and stared into a pair of yellow, glowing eyes. Something twitched and then more eyes appeared. A shadow flew over head with a gust of wind killing the lively fire. Silver stood up and grabbed the weapon that was at her side. She wrapped the chain around her wrist and held the handle.   
  
"Hey..Wake up." She shook Sakura. They proceeded to everyone.  
  
"Go away." Koneko mumbled with the sheets pulled over her head.   
  
"Koneko come on!" Sakura said sleepily.  
  
"Go away!" She was louder now.  
  
They sighed and just left her leaving her Katana close by her. They watched a slightly fog cover the ground as they crept into the forest. They heard quick movements and weird sounds and saw more flashes of yellow. They darted out into other directions with yellow eyes following.   
  
A roar was heard and it was apparently Nis. They didn't hear a cackle which meant Miss ugly..Er Malificent didn't show up.   
  
~~~MeAnWhIlE~~~  
  
A black shadowy creature poked Koneko with it's short arms. It's antenae twitched and it continued poking her. She was attemtpting a growl but no avail for some reason. The creature continued poking her, a very hard poking fight. She heard a familiar roar and shot up, the blankets falling from her body. Her cat-ears were no more. Her claws were also gone. She squinted trying to see through the dark and turned her head every which way. She finally came across two yellow orbs right next to her. They glowed and were the only light.   
  
"What the.." The roar was heard again.   
  
The orbs suddenly grew red and a growl escaped them. She felt hot breath on her face and something wet dot her hand. She wandered her hand for her weapon and grabbed it before jumping up and stumbling back. The red orbs finally rose to be just a little taller than her and she felt something grip her arm tightly. She gasped and sliced it with her Katana. It snarled as she heard a sickening sound. Then flames spewed along the sky giving her more light. She was standing at least 5 feet apart from a tall black beast. It had fangs and drool from its mouth. Its eyes were the red glow and a slimy substance covered its elbow and down.   
  
"Gross," she whispered.  
  
~~~ElSeWhErE~~~  
  
Sakura turned around and swung her sword to the right cutting 6 of the creatures across their mid-sections. They disappeared into black dust but more continued to follow. She turned , seeing a clearing just ahead and a flash of red hair. Kenshin.  
  
She ran towards the constantly moving head of red hair. She saw him surrounded by the little creatures. The ground producing more and more as each were killed. The ones chasing her assisted and now encircled them both.   
  
~~~More ErEhWeSlE~~~  
  
Silver cut down another tree with a lightening shaped attack. The black lightening zipped through the tree and sliced and diced the monsters with the glowing eyes.   
  
"Can't stay dead can you? Have to bring more and more don't you?" She wasn't even tired yet, and talked as if the things understood.  
  
She jumped up into a tree finding this most ridiculous. As she reached the top and started to jump from branch to branch, she saw flames fly and then die out. With her good vision she saw the black dragon, Nis flying by the shore. It seemed to be watching something.   
  
She couldnt point out what it was doing exactly and kept moving. She stopped at the edge of a clearing and watched Sakura and Kenshin fight the circle.   
  
She shook her head at their efforts and started to wonder where Hal and Zi were..  
  
~~~AnSweR~~~  
  
Hal took out his Golden Spork and started to wack the black midget with it. The midget tried to rub his head from the abuse but didn't succeed. Hal laughed evily as he kept bonking the lone thing on the head. He was messing with this one as the others chased after a replica of him dressed in a pink outfit.   
  
"Muwahahaha!" He wacked the think again but this time it stumbled.   
  
He blinked and watched as it fell over into a heap of black dust.   
  
"..Aww! There goes my fun!"   
  
He walked away from the scene of the poor pink twin of himself. He kept walking up to the clearing, seeing Silver sitting in a tree doing nothing while Sakura and Kenshin defeated the little monsters!  
  
Zi came walking in on the other side dusting his hands off. And then sighing when he saw more and some coming behind hm.   
  
"This isn't my night is it?" He mumbled as he knocked the little things away from him in martial arts style.  
  
~~~BaCK OT eht SHOre~~~  
  
"We won't sleep in the wild EVER again," Koneko promised as she blindly cut the beast's chest.   
  
She couldn't see anything except when Nis gave off light from it's flames. Even though it was atempting to burn her it was some what helpful. She pushed forward in a blind search to get away. Nis flew by making her duck and lay on the sand. It U-turned back to hovering over the ocean and spit out more flames, burning the tops of the trees to ash.   
  
She ran toward the forest with the light, knowing the beast would follow. She could probably find a better fighting area so there would be more advantage for her in this weak form at night. If they had watches they would have read at least 2:30 a.m. In about two or three hours the sun would come up. But she didn't think she had that much time.   
  
She pushed past branches in her way as the beast gained on her. It had sprouted small dragon-like wings and sometimes started to fly. She heard the sounds of people panting; very faint sounds. She screamed and turned around jabbing her sword through the beast's shoulder. It pirced the thick layer of skin and came out 2 inches on the other side of it. The beast's eyes slowly faded and it disappeared in dust just like the others.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura swung her fist down and when suddenyl all the creatures exploded into black chunks of dust, that disappeared on contact with the ground. She blinked as her hand connected with the dirt.   
  
"Well that was odd." Sakura said as she stood up straight, rubbing her knuckles.  
  
"Very," Kenshin added.  
  
Silver jumped down from her seat. And walked toward the tired group. "I knew it was pointless to fight."  
  
"Then WHY didn't you say something?" Kenshin questioned, getting a pulsing vain on his forehead.  
  
"Er..Well...It was entertaining!"   
  
"It was.." Hal said, nodding in agreement as he thought of bonking the things on the head.  
  
Sakura just acted as if she didn't know him.   
  
A dark figure came walking toward the little clearing. Everyone got on their gaurd while Silver just sniffed. She raised her eyebrow and stuck out her hand. Her palm faced upward before a spark flew from it. The spark turned into a full blown flame the size of a basketball.  
  
The dark figure came closer, and into the light. They blinked as it was just Koneko but she looked different; human.  
  
"What happened to your ears?" Sakura asked, also seeing her claws gone. They have been replaced with dull, short nails. "And your claws?"  
  
"I'm human for the night.." She mumbled. "It is all part of being a Hanyou.."   
  
"Oh.. Makes sense." Kenshin nodded.  
  
She giggled a little remember he had said the same thing when she explained why she was distant.   
  
"How about we not sleep outside anymore?" Koneko sweatdropped.  
  
"I hear that," Sakura walked off following Silver and her flame.  
  
"Aww..But." Hal whined.   
  
"No." Kenshin said. 'This is rediculous' He thought.   
  
They walked back to shore where Nis no longer was and gathered their things. Then headed back to Yuna.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Koneko: Nooooo x.x  
  
SilverAssassin: Oh it is't that bad o.o  
  
Koneko: Hai T.T It is!!  
  
Crit: o.o..::stares at the set of steps they have to go up::  
  
SilverAssassin: u.u Yep..More stairs  
  
~Our 'hero's ' climbed the many steps and glanced out a hole. They saw our poor Samurai wandering around with a stupid..puzzled look~  
  
SilverAssassin:...Oh well!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hal: NOOOOOOOO Anything but that!  
  
Rat #1 : . chee chee chee!!  
  
Hojo: Hahahahahahaha!!  
  
It is Sakura. Next everyone is doing odd things..Silver finds it just plain wrong. I think SOME People like it. Majority even.  
  
Island of Love Malificent's trap!  
  
Kenshin: -_-  
  
SilverAssassin: ~braids Kenshin's hair~ Wee ^^ Siya next chapter!  
  
Koneko: O.o..Silver..Stop that! 


	8. Hatsukoi Island Part Uno

Island of Love Malificents Trap!  
  
Amai Kaminari: For reviewing soo much I'm putting you in this chapter ^.^ Woo hoo.  
  
SilverAssassin: Muwahahahahaha ~cough hack cough~ I think its Sappy...I'm doing this without Koneko and Hal . Its a gift to them. Hope they like it ^.^  
  
Malificent sat on Nis' back as she waved her staff. The green ball at the top glowed eerily as the Island did the same. She smirked and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That will teach them to get in my way.."  
  
Nis grunted.  
  
'And for calling me Malificent-baba!' She said in her head as she directed Nis elsewhere.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Yes well after a long morning of a lovely hangover they were back on the open sea. Everyone was quiet though, since Sakura still had a bit of..Hm..PMS as some called it.   
  
There was a an island up ahead. The beauty of it was almost a sin. They docked and a sign flashes in the sky, with pink fading into orange:  
  
Hatsukoi Island  
  
"What the hell is that?" Silver stared up at the thing that began to fade.  
  
They shrugged and walked on the white sand. It wasn't too hot and easy to run on. And the water was clear with white waves coming every once and a while. It looked like a honey moon spot.   
  
"Wow," Sakura whispered.  
  
Everyone else nodded mumbling agreements. They wandered the shore checking for signs of a hoax. But with the salty sea air and the perfect breeze, they figured this was as real as it gets.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? Maybe we should stay a little while, just for a break.." Sakura mumbled as she leaned against Hal.   
  
He shrugged and leaned down to claim her lips. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Silver gagged and took her green chocobo else where. Unaware of the crimson eyes watching her.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Koneko was running up to the water, and then running back when the tide rised. She continued this for a while until Kenshin dropped by.  
  
"Having fun?" He questioned her with a smile.  
  
She stopped and blushed as she turned her head away from him. She didn't know it, but the water ran over her feet, and drew back.  
  
"It is just weird.I never seen water do that. Well....except on the other islands I just never payed much attention." She said in a near whisper. When had she gotten so shy?  
  
Kenshin nodded and sat on the sand. He felt he should stay by her. Like something was drawing him to her. (A/N/Silver: If only he knew XD)  
  
She stepped back after feeling the water run over her bare feet and sat next to him.   
  
Very close to him actually  
  
She took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He smelled like cooking spices. She smiled absent mindly as she was surrounded by he scent. She even scooted a little closer.   
  
A pair of yellow orbs hopped about and disappeared.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Malificent sat on a throne in her dark castle. She watched the small heartless come up to her and twitch its antennae. She smirked and rubbed the green orb on top of her magical staff.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan.."  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Hal had his back against a tree as he continued to make out with Sakura. They let their hands roam to wherever they felt it best. Responses were squealing and coo-ing. (A/N/Silver: It is reeally hard to write about them .;)  
  
Sakura giggled in between kisses as she pressed herself closer to Hal. The same pair of blood-red eyes watching them before disappearing.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Zi saw Silver sitting, lazily, on the green chocobo as it walked in the shallow parts of the water. He sighed softly when he heard her laugh from being splashed and the usual "kweh".   
  
'I wish I could make her laugh..' He thought oh so sadly as he went to tend to the chocobos.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o   
  
Koneko and Kenshin were already cuddling! Wasted no time. They gave into it. They liked each other. His arms were around her waist with her hands on top of his. They sat like that, just watching the water. (A/N/Silver: XD AWWWWWW)  
  
But they weren't THAT into it.  
  
"Too bad we'll have to leave this place.." Koneko mumbled. She was high on the smell of Kenshin. Forgetting all about Pocky, sugar, and that fizzy stuff from Kagome's time: Coke.  
  
She felt Kenshin nod his head. She snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed after taking another gulp of his scent. Yup this is heaven  
  
o_o_o_o_o_oChange scenes a lot ne?_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
A black blur zoomed by Zi. He blinked and went back to feeding the chocobos. The blur continued running until something grabbed out and stopped it. It, found out to be a she, fell over onto her butt.  
  
"Oof.."  
  
"What are you doing?" Silver asked, keeping a good grip on the girl's arm.  
  
She glanced down to see the word 'Who are YOU looking at?' on her clothing and rolled her eyes. The girl had black hair and red cat eyes. Reminded Silver of Koneko. She had claws, and a crimson sheath, and a black cat tail. But the ears on her head looked more wolf-ish. Very odd...  
  
"I was just running around. I was bored." She shrugged and stood up, wriggling her arm out of Silver's grip.  
  
"Okay..Not to be rude..But WHAT are you?"  
  
The girl smirked. "One quarter human one quarter wolf demon half cat demon."  
  
"How..Creative."  
  
"Yes well lovely meeting you..Er..Bye!" The girl ran off leaving a gust of dirt.   
  
"....." Silver just went back to the beach to her green chocobo.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o   
  
Everyone was back on the shore by the time the sky was in a swirl of colors. Orange, pink, violet. Made Koneko think of Kenshin's eyes. Sakura seemed to look a little out of order. She was adjusting..her kimono..?  
  
Silver shivered as she noticed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was just wrong.  
  
Koneko and Kenshin didn't have to move really, everyone came to them. Due to the fact that the blood had to get to Kenshin's toes at some point, Koneko was removed from that oh so perfect spot on his lap. He had his knees up and Koneko sat between them, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.   
  
Sakura and Hal were not too far away making out on the sand. Their cries of the happy didn't go un-heard. In fact, someone was annoyed.   
  
Silver's eye twitched as she sat far from love land people. She couldn't wait to get off this stinkin' island. Though she was sad to remember that wouldn't be for too long. She missed her home, hell even her brother, Ice. And his wife and annoying kids. She sighed and glanced to her right, where everyone was, and gagged, turning away.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o   
  
Malificent got onto Nis as it flapped its great black wings and took flight. He soared gracefully, flapping every few minutes. His red eyes pulsated as he drew nearer to Hatsukoi Island. The clouds drew together in black poofs indicating a storm.   
  
"I shall sneak up on them..And finish them off then!" Malificent thin lips drew back into a smirk.  
  
Nis rolled his eyes and wondered when he can leave this mad biotch.  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o   
  
And everyone else was clueless to the odd feeling in the air...  
  
SilverAssassin: Cliff hannnngeeeer what what! XD   
  
----------------------------------  
  
~The rat thingys tie Hal down and force him to watch Barney and Friends~  
  
Hojo: Yes..Very good..First we cleanse his mind then..  
  
----------------------------------  
  
They finally heard more screaming and odd voices.   
  
SilverAssassin: No happy I hear happy! O.O  
  
Koneko: o____o;;  
  
Crit: ::continues the stair dragging her companions along:: ^^  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Next chapter..is violence..gore? lotta stoof..Yes well that's it..this is narrator lady..see you next time 


	9. Hatsukoi Island Part Two Finally

Death To Nis  
  
SilverAssassin: I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out where I got the name Nis from. Now remember..This is a Crossover. I'll be nice..It is from a Squaresoft game. Good luck o.o (Misa you may not answer)  
  
Silver's ears perked up as she felt something beat in the air. It felt like a heart beat. The air had pressure and just released.  
  
"Did anyone feel that?" She called louder than normal.  
  
"Feel what?" Koneko purred as she let Kenshin rub her ears.  
  
"Okay..Guess not." Silver got up and walked away to the other side to see.   
  
The sun wasn't gone completely, but almost. She could see the darker clouds and frowned slightly.   
  
Silver hated rain usually. She shrugged and sighed. It isn't like she had to camp outside, she can go below deck in the Yuna. She stopped in mid step as she felt the pulse again. She blinked and took the string that connected to her chocobo, who she named Mint. Suddenly she saw dark ovals appear on the white sand. They were more like shadows, very light ones. She looked around, and saw nothing to cause the shadows.   
  
Just when Hal was about to slip his hand into Sakura's kimono...  
  
"Guys..I think we aren't alone here." Silver mumbled in the nick of time! Everyone was, reluctantly, up now. Even Zi came back over from..Wherever he was. There was no sun left, just light blue soon to be dark. She crossed her arms and stared out to sea. A dark object seemed to be floating aimlessly towards them. After it, the sky went dark.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Koneko asked.  
  
"We're all gonna die aren't we?" Hal sighed shaking his head.  
  
-*-  
  
Malificent sat on Nis as they neared the island. She smirked as she then rubbed the glowing orb on top of her staff. Her body disintegrated slowly and faded away with the wind. Her old, cracked voice leaving one message: "You, Nis, shall finish them off."  
  
Nis' eyes pulsated once more and he swept down onto the island. His long talons digging into the white sand. Everyone's eyes followed up from his black/green leather hide all the way to his thin, masculine face with red glowing eyes. The horns on his head sticking up and his tail swished like a cat. His teeth bared, as if to laugh at the pathetic humans and demons before him. (A/N: ~cough~ Pathetic only in his eyes..)  
  
Koneko growled letting out a feline snarl as she drew her blade. Everyone else followed suite, narrowing eyes at the tall dragon.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Koneko yelled and leaped into the air. Just as she did so, it started to pour.   
  
She dragged her blade through the air before bringing it over her head. She growled and brought it onto Nis' shoulder. A bright light followed the cut. She landed by his tail, crouched down some. Seeing little damage, she spun on her heal and attacked again.  
  
"This is not working.." Silver mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Must she go head first into battle?"  
  
Hal got out his golden spork and a pink dragon appeared. She batted her long eyelashes, and her purple eyes sparkled. Everyone face-faulted, besides Sakura.  
  
"Oh so pretty ^-^" She clapped and everyone did a double face-fault.  
  
"Hal, this is not like the thing you call television!" Kenshin shouted, shaking his reversed-blade sword in the process.  
  
"Aww.." The female dragon disappeared.  
  
Nis gave a ferocious roar, tossing his head back. When his head came back down he spewed fire from his lips. Everyone's eyes were wide as plates before they screamed, and ran, in 1.5 seconds. They dived behind a rock before the fire hit.   
  
"I don't like the scream and run tactic either.." Silver mumbled.   
  
Koneko had a plan.."Okay...I take the head, Sakura--Kenshin--You take the legs. Hal you and Zi take the tail..Silver on the back. MOVE!!"   
  
Koneko jumped the rock and did a warrior cry, leaving Nis to raise a scaled eyebrow (o.O) before she leaped, with her legs bunched up under her, and raised her sword high.   
  
Everyone else took that moment to run to their positions. Silver simply 'glided' onto his back gracefully. Sakura and Kenshin stood around Nis' short legs and Hal hugged the tail along with Zi.  
  
Koneko slashed down on his nose, while he stood in confusion. She spun around in the air, grabbing her stuck sword. "NOW!" She screamed. Everyone attacked their points, while Nis screamed bloody murder (Silver: which is what this is..e.e) Hal was hacking away, still hugging the tail, while Zi had his legs wrapped around the tail, like bull riding, and stabbed the tail in various areas with his dagger. Eventually, the tip of Nis' tail fell off.   
  
"Victory is miiine!" Hal went to another section now.  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't lift a finger -.-," Zi moved on as well.  
  
Silver was using her claws to slowly and painfully tear at Nis' back. She was laying on her stomach, with a bored look upon her face as she raked his scaled skin. Some spots of crimson liquid dotted her face, while her hands were drenched in it, but no matter.   
  
Sakura held her blade with both hands as she used it like a baseball bat, swinging at the hide leg that was trying to swipe things--Hal and Zi--off his tail.   
  
Kenshin was zooming around all areas of legs. His movements quick, and clean. Did I mention his blade was on the kill side? Yeah it was.  
  
Koneko, being the hero of this story, was doing the most damage. She rolled her eyes as Nis roared again, and quickly, with movements only a demon could master, thrusted her sword into his mouth. She ripped it out, along with a piece of his tongue. She smirked as he screamed more, and shook the tongue off. She took her sword into his mouth again and pushed up, so far up it came out of his nose. (Silver: It is possible people..I saw it on Hercules.)  
  
His screams were choked now, as she twisted the sword. Silver came out to help, clawing out his eyes and widening the hole from the sword. Chunks of Nis flew all over, and littered the beach that was slowly decaying. The white sands turned into a murky brown and the clear water was nothing but crimson, thick, blood. Silvers eyes were blood red as she slashed away with her claws.   
  
Koneko left her sword, and slashed at Nis' neck. he was slowly dying, but she wouldn't be satisfied until the head was off. Kenshin came as well helping her. Sakura, Zi, and Hal came around the back, cutting it away. Eventually they came to bone, no words were exchanged, as Koneko punched at it. It slowly cracked and the head went rolling. All was silent except the sound of his body collapsing and slowly withering away. It bled out everything, even some odd colors. All that was left was a dried up shell of a body. But soon, even that crumbled and blew away into the wind.   
  
Everyone was silent as they stood, weapons in hand, filthy in blood and dirt. Sweat coated most of their foreheads (Humans).   
  
Koneko sighed and started to walk toward the ship. Only Silver noticed what a mess the island was. The trees were all lopsided and leaning, dead as dead. It was truly upsetting, since they did it. She turned away, and got onto the ship, as silent as everyone else.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
SilverAssassin: T.T I sorta cried..That was gruesome.  
  
Crit: Eh...  
  
Koneko: o.O it was beautiful  
  
~Crit opens the door, seeing Hal strapped to a lab table, his eyelids taped open, and barney and friends playing on a TV on the ceiling.~  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hojo: Ahh..More Specimens?  
  
Rats: -.-  
  
SilverAssassin: Poor Hally o.O  
  
Koneko: I love you..You love me..~zombie state~  
  
SilverAssassin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Crit: ::Untying Hally::  
  
~Kenshin crashes through a window in his birthday suit, a red flowing cape behind him~  
  
Kenshin: No need to fear..*pose* Weed Boy is HERE!  
  
SilverAssassin: ~faints~  
  
Crit: come on hal..::ignores the nude man and drags Hal away::  
  
Koneko:*snapping out of it*  
  
Hojo: ~staring at Kenshin~ Good heavens boy. Is that real? O.o  
  
XD Next chapter...Uh..They spend a little time on the boat to recover. Melificent shows her fugly (my new word..Fuckin+Ugly=Fugly o.o) face. No bother though..sigh sigh. Some sap..or..fluff..i dunno bring a toothbrush maybe? I'm working as I go along -.-  
  
-Sneak Peak-  
  
Silver leaned over the railing of Yuna, used to the rocking feeling, staring out at the dawn approaching. Zi came up behind her, 4 feet away, and stared.  
  
'She is so beautiful..' He thought.  
  
"Is there something you want Zi?" Silver whispered.  
  
He smiled, "Besides you?"  
  
Review now ^.^ 


	10. Visions and Why

Why  
  
SilverAssassin: Yes..We will find out why Malificent continues to attack our heroes. And maybe some other stuff.   
  
Koneko: Silver you better be working on the fanfic *watches a movie*  
  
SilverAssassin: Yeah, well this is short..And note the double feature. So sorry..I just forgot? ^^  
  
/Dream-ish Vision-ish/  
  
Malificent growled as her face scrunched up, making her features more scary than they already were.  
  
"Nis is what?" She said dangerously calm staring at the dark creature before her.   
  
The antennae twitched some and she screeched in frustration. Malificent threw her arms into the air, the long sleeves making it look like she was a bird. She glided down the steps of her huge castle on Viel. The biggest Island.   
  
"Those little wenches.." She looked into her magic mirror. (Silver:Hence..she stole it from Snow White) Silver's full length picture appeared. Inside of her, right in her stomach--the center of all power believe it or not--was a small red glow. The picture faded, leaving Sakura. Sakura's whole body glowed with a green glow; she smiled in a calm, collect way. Her pictured swirled into Koneko's. A scowl on her face as something near her heart gave off a powerful aura.   
  
"I will have what I want..They won't get back. They need to stay put..Or be killed. I can use what I want either way. Power to Summon..Power of Eternal life. Which..in turn will become evil," she smirked. "And..The most precious of all..," she glared at Koneko's picture, as it began to move as she does, "Get rid of the power to that can destroy all I worked so hard for." She cackled as the picture faded ever so. It echoes through the stone castle and the bats flew from their spots.   
  
-*-  
  
Everyone disappeared to their own special spot of the ship to fresh in up big time. Silver sat on deck scrubbing at her nails with a frustrated look. Her chocobo sat by sleeping soundly with a soft "kweh" here and there.   
  
Koneko was ontop of the captains house. She laid on her back with her hands folded behind her head. She was already clean. Youkai sat on the deck besides her, alert like a guard.   
  
Kenshin was...Well..Wherever he went to get away. He sure hurried on his way there.  
  
Sakura was sitting in a chair in the captains house with Hal nearby. The ship on auto-pilot. Of course they were very clean, but exhausted. as Koneko said before hopping on the roof: Feh. stupid humans.  
  
-*-  
  
Silver leaned over the railing of Yuna, used to the rocking feeling, staring out at the dawn approaching. Zi came up behind her, 4 feet away, and stared.  
  
'She is so beautiful..' He thought.  
  
"Is there something you want Zi?" Silver whispered.  
  
He smiled, "Besides you?"  
  
She smiled, although he couldn't see it. "I wonder where we go next.." She mumbled.  
  
He leaned on the rail next to her, facing the opposite way. "Probably drift for another week. Time to relax at least." He sighed in a natural, everyday manner.   
  
"Yes..Except for Sakura, who has to drive one time or another."  
  
"Looks like Koneko and Kenshin are getting mighty cozy.." Silver turned her head and stared up to the Captain's house. Koneko and leaning onto Kenshin as if he was a lifeline, and yet so gentle. She blinked and tilted her head, before looking away. That was their moment, and not hers to look.  
  
"I have never seen anything like that before." Silver said.  
  
"Really? I have once in a while. Not an everyday thing, but you know." He watched as the two yellow chocobos ran across the deck and disappeared around a corner.   
  
"Another thing puzzles me, though I've never come to bring up the matter. Why that bitch of a woman continues her attacks on us. You four are human. Not much of a bother there; nice humans. Koneko is Hanyou..yet not from this world. You four are human. Not much of a bother there; nice humans. No one can even know how to spell Hanyou let care how she is. So that cannot be it. And no one has even stared at me, let alone feel threatened. It does not make sense to me, Zi."   
  
Zi thought this over and silently agreed. He was too busy thinking about other things. Like why he even came with them. It couldn't only be because of the chocobos right? Koneko's begging--No. Could it be Silver? Did she draw him with some mystical force? Heh, he was going crazy.  
  
-*-  
  
Kenshin stared out to the front of the ship. Koneko in his arms, leaning against his chest. Wondering how the spark of love held on, even though it was truly spontaneous to begin with. The spark slowly evolved into a flame, but he still felt empty. Something wasn't right. He glanced around briefly to see Silver and Zi to the left, Chocobos asleep on the right. *Sigh*   
  
"What is next; after we killed Nis I wonder." Kenshin mumbled, more to himself than Koneko. "She'll probably return..For killing her 'pet'"   
  
Koneko just closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't care really. It was easy anyways. Send the baba back with another Nis, she'll take it all down herself if being with Kenshin is what comes after.   
  
She heard the a small thud, and leaned to see Youkai was asleep. Soon..she found herself in the same position.  
  
/I glanced around in the dark place I was in. I could see nothing, even with feline eyes. My senses felt completely useless, like I was in my human form again. I twitched my ears rapidly but nothing, besides my breathing. Suddenly, an echo! Sounded like a cane being tapped on wood. Only it was different of course. I got on guard as quickly as I could, senses as alert as ever. No one was going to mess with me: Koneko!  
  
Glowing orbs suddenly appeared, silencing the echo. They were all around me..These orbs look rather familiar. The air just changed..Something odd, I'm sensing. Before I could continue my rare thinking moment, the orbs raised to above my height. Not too much higher, but enough to look forward and see my ears.   
  
I swiftly took out my katana and spun my arm. I felt it hit something and then another then partially another. So they were beings. Suddenly more small orbs came, and they grew taller. I smirked, although no one could see it, and slashed. I leaped, and glided through the air, slicing and chopping. I felt even more strong as the orbs stopped staring at me. Suddenly I felt something sharp cut into my skin. I cried out merely in surprise. Now they defend themselves.   
  
I crouched a bit and noticed...Two more orbs appeared. I tilted my head and stabbed behind me with a hit. I turned and saw two more orbs appear. Great..Not only were they fighting back..But everyone I kill two more come. Grreat..Suddenly they parted and I saw wicked eyes staring at me. They glowed green before something grabbed my haori and wrenched me forward. I stabbed my sword forward with me, and felt it go through, but why wasn't this thing dead?! The eyes narrowed some and suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. I felt the pulse right on my breast as an eerie red glow came from beneath me. My eyes widened in sheer panic. What was this?! Before I knew it I felt weak and paralyzed as the glow slowly floated away, and I was left on the floor../  
  
-*-  
  
SilverAssassin:End ahahaha..Cliffy..sorta...  
  
Koneko: Get to the next chapter! I want gore!  
  
SilverAssassin: -.- Yes ma'am  
  
Koneko: O.O......  
  
Kenshin: Will you stop making that face? -_-  
  
Crit: Naked huh? Jesus...Silver won't be awake for a while then.  
  
Silver: X.X;;  
  
Koneko: *drool hits the floor* O.O  
  
Hal: NO GET HIM AWAY!  
  
Crit: ::glances over to Hal who is strapped to a padded wall with a straight jacket on:: Uh huh... 


	11. Edo Period : 500 Years Back

Home Free...?  
  
SilverAssassin: Okay this is the end of the story SORRY I just can't think anymore...its the end. ~sob~ I wish it wasn't!  
  
The Yuna sailed along peacefully on a clear day. The winds were nice, the waves were calm. The people aboard weren't throwing up, starting war, slamming into things. It was all too surreal.   
  
"I CAN't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hal screamed as he feel to his knees. "We've been sailing for days!"  
  
"We've done it before." Silver mumbled.  
  
"I need LAND!" Hal complained some more, "And a sandwich! All. We. Have. Is. RICE!"  
  
"Whats wrong with Rice?" Silver rubbed her forehead.   
  
He paused for a moment and started whining again. "It needs cheese!"   
  
"Thats disgusting." Silver rolled her eyes.  
  
-*-  
  
Koneko was just about to say something to Kenshin in their little spot when...  
  
"SOOOO..How are things up there!" Sakura smiled innocently from outside the captains room.  
  
"--; Should you be driving?" Koneko questioned.   
  
"Auto-pilotting for a while ^^."   
  
"Why? -_-" Kenshin asked this time.  
  
"Oh no reason. Little break I guess." 'And annoy the love people e.e...'  
  
"Mhm.." Koneko and Kenshin said in unison.   
  
"Its true ^^."   
  
"Wark!"  
  
"o.o Oh lookie the time..Ehem..*ding* There is my Easy Mac. I'll siya."  
  
"I love Youkai." Koneko gave the Chocobo a treat.   
  
"......." Kenshin tapped his fingers patiently.  
  
"And you! ^^;" Koneko giggled nervously.  
  
-*-  
  
"Hey is that land?" Koneko called out to everyone.  
  
Sakura got out the trusty miniscope and smiled. "Yep!"  
  
"Land hoooooooo!" Hal called.  
  
Sakura pushed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and called, "Hang on! ^^"  
  
Everyone put on their seatbelts that were installed some time last chapter. The Yuna zoomed across the water and the next thing you know, the anchor is going down.   
  
"Okay people usual pairings chop chop." Silver clapped her hands as the boats were laid out.  
  
Koneko, Zi and Youkai got in one. Kenshin and Hal in the second. And Silver and Sakura bringing up the caboose. They rowed, and rowed. Rowed and rowed....rowed.  
  
"Land!"Hal shouted and jumped around.   
  
Big mistake..  
  
"What are you doing on my territory?!" Came an angry, female voice.  
  
Everyone glanced around until they saw a small little girl with red hair, and the most interesting outfit. Think...Sango's outfit with seashells all over it. This little girl jumped high into the air, and the next thing everyone else knew, Hal was needing a new shirt. The girl was crouched down as Hal let out a shrill scream because his shirt was cut all the way down the front. Koneko growled and drew her weapon.  
  
"A crab demon?" She was shocked.  
  
The girl cackled and raised her hands, which were indeed crab claws. She continued her insane laughter until she slowed down, noticing everyone was staring at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Are you done?" Silver crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah..Now get off my territory!"  
  
Koneko growled before stepping forward. She raised her blade and lunged forward. She slashed down, and cut the crab demon in half. Hal covered his mouth as he saw half of the brain. He turned around and yacked. She rolled her eyes and marched away from the shore.  
  
"I guess we follow?" Sakura said as she started walking herself.   
  
-*-  
  
Eventually our heros wound up in a forest. It was nightfall already and the complainign started in the afternoon.   
  
"Can we stop now?" Hal slouched as he walked  
  
"No." Koneko growled.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"...No"  
  
"Can we stop now?"  
  
"NOOO! N O NO! THAT'S IT WE AREN'T STOPPING!" She stopped walking and wacked him with a pan.  
  
He fell over and before he went unconcious,"We stopped x.x"  
  
"Koneko, why are you so determined?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"We always search the islands. This one just happens to call me, now that I think about it. I don't know why."  
  
Sakura and Silver both looked at each other. It seems like they talked telepathically. The same thought ran through their heads, and they knew it. Although why Koneko wouldn't notice it, especially by now, was what was odd. She wasn't as dumb as she came off to be at times. She has contradicted such many times. Secretly, both women wished they were wrong. But even deeper knew that they were right.   
  
They trudged on some more, making Zi and Kenshin take care of Hal ("He's heavy!" ".....-_-"). Finally, about an hour or so later they found an abondoned cave. They camped in there for the night. Koneko stayed up staring into the fire, courtesy of Silver.   
  
Koneko glanced at everyone who was asleep. Hal with Sakura, in a non-sexual way due to his unconcious state. Zi a good distance from Silver. 'They are either stupid or in denial' Koneko smiled at the thought. She glanced over to the one she learned to care deeply for. Kenshin. To breathe his name sent chills up her spine. She never expirienced such a feeling. It made her happy. Happy to be herself; because he cared for her. The way she was regardless of how she felt. After her glowing smile faded sensing another thought. He also made her weak. More weak than ever before. She put him in danger, and by falling for him she put her heart in danger. She sighed and leaned against the cave wall, and gave into sleep.  
  
-*-  
  
They walked at a slower pace, taking in the beautiful forest scenery. Sakura and Hal were acting the way they were back on Destiny Island. She was constantly choking him while her laughter echoed the forest. Once in a while someone would chuckleat the faces Hal would make. It seemed like he was in pain, or already KO-ed, but they knew he was having fun being harassed by his girlfriend.   
  
"Why can't we be like that?" Zi walked behind Silver with his fingers laced behind his head.  
  
Silver cracked a smile, and once again he couldn't see. "Maybe because I'm not crazy?"  
  
"You aren't?" He blinked.  
  
"You are funny." She said in her monotoneous voice.   
  
"I try, just for you." He smirked.  
  
She merely nodded her head.  
  
"So, Kenshin...Did you know my knee tastes like pocky and grass tastes like sugar?" Koneko looked up sensing something odd in the area.  
  
"Oro oO;"   
  
"Yep. You kno--" Koneko was cut off when there was evil snickering.   
  
Around them were a few nasty looking guys. Sake invaded Koneko's nose making her feel dizzy. They were a bunch of drunk wolf demons who didn't belong to a tribe.  
  
"Hey sweet lady." One chuckled to Koneko.  
  
"Hey look at dis' one!" One started to feel up on Sakura, then he became arm-less. Sakura's eyebrows were twitching as she whipped some blood off her sword.  
  
"Yeah the girls..But first money. We know you have some!" One growled. He looked bigger and wiser than the other three thugs he had with him. He was probably more sober as well.   
  
"Well then you don't know much, because we're broke." Silver mumbled.  
  
Before Silver knew it, the guy was right in front of her. Breathing down on her. She didn't flinch, but stared at his chest which was forward according to her line of eyesight. He growled when he got no response and went to slap her face, but her hand came up and hit his in a "high-five".   
  
"Didn't your mother teach you that it isn't proper to hit girls?" Silver said in the same monotone before she thrusted her fist into her stomach. His eyes went wide as he didn't fly back, but her hand went right through. She sighed and pushed him backwards with her other hand. He fell off her hand and onto the ground to bleed. The two thugs left, since the other was long gone after losing an arm, were scared shitless. There was a puddle under one.   
  
"MOMMY!" They screamed and ran off.  
  
Silver smirked, showing off her fangs. Sakura succesfully whipped all the blood off her sword, and they were back on their walk.   
  
About high noon they heard commotion. They picked up the pace to see a village. Koneko sniffed a little and blinked. She used her demonic speed to run through the village, leaving her group in dust. Youkai blinked and called. He started to run after her, but Silver stopped him.   
  
"Take the humans." She was off as well.  
  
Youkai being the smart bird, complied with the vampiress' orders. Also, this would show off his strength. Four humans on one Chocobo.   
  
-*-  
  
Koneko continued running and she smelled Silver was soon catching up, with Youkai further behind. She knew now. Her senses never played tricks on her. All of them were alert and she raced. It is amazing was a slight change in wind can do to a girl. Koneko smelled him. She knows it was him. No one smells so wonderful, so original.   
  
Koneko heard the faint sounds of screaming and the sound of tree's falling. Her face looked like a child who just got all the candy in the world. She jumped into a tree and glided through the air before she landed on the field.  
  
The field where Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru were fighting.  
  
She stood on the side just shocked. She was still sporting the dumb smile and wide eyes. Koneko watched as Sessho-Maru jumped back from Inu-Yasha and lashed out his poison whip. She heard Kagome yelling and Sango and Miroku trying to fight, but being ignored by the noble demon Lord.   
  
Silver soon stopped and saw Koneko standing perfectly still before a field. or clearing. She watched as some crazy being that looked like Koneko slashed at a woman and dodged a green string.   
  
"Koneko why are you watching that Hanyou beat up that woman? Or shall I say attempt?" Silver crossed her arms from her far spot  
  
"Woman?! Thats Fluffy! The great Lord of the Western Lands!" She turned and shouted at Silver.  
  
"That is a man?" Silver walked closer and saw it was.  
  
The battle has stopped. They were all looking in the direction that held Koneko and Silver.  
  
"Ooh...They heard me?" Koneko whispered.  
  
"Is that Koneko?" Kagome yelled out.  
  
"Yes wench it is!"  
  
"INU-YASHA SIT!"   
  
He sat...He sat good.  
  
Sessho-Maru pat Koneko's head as she hugged him like she never hugged him before. The whole group followed behind, Youkai looking strong. Everyone stood a distance while Koneko snuggled Sessho-Maru's tail with her face.   
  
"Is she..purring?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"I think so.." Silver's ears twitched.  
  
"Scary.." Zi mumbled.  
  
Kenshin merely surpressed a smile. She always purred with him, so no surprises.  
  
"You a hanyou, bitch?" Inu-Yasha directed to Silver.  
  
"Excuse me?" Silver's eyebrow twitched slightly. Slightly.  
  
"You heard me. With those ears you should have!" Inu-Yasha took a supposedly threatening step forward.  
  
"Psh..I'm a vampire. Cat genes are just..There. Hence the tail. I'm not demon, nor half." She explained, digging her claws into her skin yet not so much to bleed.  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha stomped his foot back to his other like a child, stuffing his arms into his sleeves.  
  
-*-  
  
Everyone, including Sessho-Maru, was sitting in the meeting place. Kaede's hut. She was currently not there. Her and Nao ventured out to the next city where an excersism was needed and purification. Nao went along for only God knows why. She usually can't stand that baba. But Koneko was secretly glad her sibling wasn't around. She snuggled 'Fluffy's' tail more, taking in the scent. Inu-Yasha munched, if you want to call it that, on Ramen with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Shippou was outside sharing chocolate with the other children.   
  
"So what happened? Why were you gone so long, Koneko?" Kagome asked, setting down her bowl.  
  
"Well, I was with Inu-Yasha and Nao fighting these five demons..."  
  
/Flashy Backy/  
  
Koneko dragged her blade lazily to the left with a bored look upon her face. She wanted to torture them. She watched as it cut off an arm. Yawn..She spun and leaped before stabbing one in the shoulder, and bouncing on the ground to cut off a leg. She watched Inu-Yasha and Nao cut one into four pieces. Three down, Five to go. Torture over, She sighed. She stood still and as one with body parts in tact ran toward her. She thrusted her blade back swiftly, and then brought it forward, to cut off a head. While doing this, she never left her spot. She saw Nao and Inu-Yasha do the rest.   
  
They were already walking home. She cleaned her sword and followed. Slight movement caught her sensitive sight. She turned around and saw a small black creature with yellow orbs for eyes. It held a bow and arrow. Next thing she knows, she is toppling backwards, staring at her own blood.  
  
/End of Flashy Backy/  
  
"Yeah, and then.." Inu-Yasha started..  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Koneko!" Nao yelled as they ran to her with demonic speed. She fell into a dark portal with switrls of purple and specks of green. They slayed the little monster; that turned to dust.  
  
"Damnit!" Inu-Yasha screamed and kicked the spot that had some of Koneko's blood.  
  
/End/  
  
The next few hours was Koneko telling about the trip, everyone filling in details. There was laughter at Koneko's stealing of The Yuna, and Sakura's drunk moment ("Oh you're exagerating! I wasn't that bad!" She pouted). Also, that Silver and Sakura need to be home as well.  
  
"So what does Malificent want?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"We don't know." Sakura answered.  
  
Koneko stopped playing with Sessho-Maru's tail to remember her vision. Flashes of green eyes. The pain..So real the pain. She absently put her hand over her heart. She began to feel the pulse like the dream. The red..The helpless state...Should she tell? She looked around the room and realization struck her. Struck her hard.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. Remember all the old spots." She gave a weak smile and pushed the bamboo pelt aside. No one noticed the feeling but Inu-Yasha, Sessho-Maru, and Silver. But they kept silent..  
  
-*-  
  
"Leave..Or Stay?" Koneko sat at the well.  
  
"Help Sakura and Silver get home safe..Risking never coming back.." She rubbed her face and raked her hair. She was too busy catching up, she never thought: they have to leave. It felt like they been doing this forever, but..What to choose?! She growled in frustration and saw a few large crows fly up and away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
SilverAssassin: Oooh I lied! Not the end  
  
Koneko: cool o.o mhm  
  
SilverAssassin: Yes I know..  
  
Silver: x.x ~slowly regaining conciousness~  
  
Crit: Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!  
  
Silver: x.x uuugh..  
  
Hal:.....................I'm not an expiriment..I'm not an expiriment..  
  
Crit: Yup..::she tightens his restraints a wee bit::  
  
Koneko: *wanders around in Fluffy's boa*  
  
Kenshin: ........oO;  
  
Next Chapter..Desisions, Desisions. Get's kinda angsty ~.~ 


	12. Edo Period : 500 Years Back Part 2

Blood   
  
SilverAssassin: Hm..I need something to type. Lil drama here, Misa didn't make me type this chapter! Accomplished me.   
  
-Songy song-  
  
It was nightfall and Koneko was yet to return. Sesshou-Mara delicately told the "pathetic humans" that she was fine. In truth, she was; merely bathing in the hot springs at the moment and getting as pruned as possible. Silver glanced at Sakura, who was yawning and shifting to get comfortable against Hal. He was already asleep, leaning on the wall. Kagome was asleep with Shippou in the other room, Sango watching over them.   
  
Silver felt something inside her saying it was time to go out. She did it every night. The moon would be high in the sky, and she would need to be outside. Of course she knew what it meant, but she resisted.   
  
Silver was hungry.  
  
-Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
To a long and painful fight-  
  
She silently moved the bamboo pelt and stepped out into the cool air of the village. There was barely any sound, except the crackle of fire; someone stepping on sticks and stones; scurry of smaller prey from predator. Okay..A lot of noise. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, giving her bangs motion. Her eyes tinted red as she walked through the village. She could smell them. The little children she could devour only to be even more hungry and go on a blind hunt. More red pooled her gray eyes as she thought about it..She didn't even know how close she was to invading someone's home.   
  
Just a taste.  
  
It says.  
  
A little sip won't strike a vein.  
  
No one will notice.  
  
Come on, you haven't fed in forever.  
  
You are weak.  
  
You need it.  
  
One child drained, no one will miss it.  
  
Pick a little sick one.  
  
-Truth be told I've tried my best-  
  
They all yelled in her head causing her pupils to dilate and her eye color to be a glowing blood red. Her fingers formed a tight fist, digging sharp claws into the skin.   
  
Silver was breathing over a child. A little girl, who was sleeping soundly. The only sound in the hut was the intruders ragged breaths. She looked up and opened her mouth, for her fangs growing grew uncomfortable. Silver quickly turned back to the girl--her prey. In the motion she caught a glimpse of herself in a small mirror. The monstrosity she was. That made her freeze in her act to grab the child and sink her fangs in the delicate skin. She instantly ran out as swiftly as she walked in.   
  
-But somewhere along the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear-  
  
Silver ran until she stopped in a clearing where the moon was shining enough to give her silver hair a perfect shine. It made her skin look extremely pale. That would change before she brought her own claws down to her own arm. She cut viciously. Blood splattered her face and clothing as she moved to her other arm. She drew a line with her claw and then drew two. She crossed them a connected them. Silver grabbed her armor with a grunt and threw it. She was only left in a bloody white shirt and black pants and her ankle boots. She calmed down after standing there in complete silence. She had disturbed the night with her ugly presence. Silver would disturb more nights...She plopped down on her rear and hugged her knees with bleeding arms.   
  
-Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...-  
  
Her eyes slowly changed back to the lifeless color of gray as she stared, dazed....  
  
-*-  
  
Koneko got out of the hot spring and put on her outfit. She started walking back to the village. She fell back into a tree when a chunk of metal collided with her forehead. She threw her head back, with a red welt on her forehead, and screamed. Screamed bloody murder. She stopped and looked down to see it had blood on it and looked rather familiar. She kicked it along back to Kaede's hut.   
  
Everyone was asleep, save for Fluffy-Sama. Koneko left the metal piece outside and glanced around the crowded place. Inu-Yasha wasn't there, and neither was Silver. But....Hal, Sakura, Zi, Kenshin; check. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku; check. She shrugged and walked back outside. Koneko jumped on the roof and walked around some before settling on a spot.   
  
-*-  
  
Everyone woke up bright and not so early. Think Noon-ish? Children were running around the village, fathers were farming and teaching their oldest sons the ways. Mothers sat and made food, went shopping, went gossiping. You're average day--No..wait..Wait for it...  
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
"HENTAAAAAAAI!"  
  
*thud*  
  
*Smack*  
  
Yes, your everyday with the group.   
  
Sakura blinked as she saw both men defeated by the young women. She raised an eyebrow and then gave high-fives to Kagome and Sango (after explaining to Sango what it was). Everyone ate, talking about general topics. No one brought up the fact that Silver wasn't there until Koneko appeared.  
  
"Where is Silver?" She sat down next to her Fluffy and started to eat Ramen.  
  
"Wow..Good question." Zi blinked.  
  
"Yeah, where is she? I haven't seen her since last night." Sakura stopped eating to think about it.  
  
Sesshou-Maru looked at Koneko who had stopped eating as well. She held her chin in deep thought. She mumbled some things and furrowed her eyebrows. For her sake, he decided to tell what he knew. "She left last night."  
  
"LEFT?!" Everyone shouted, minus Kenshin because he sucks. (A/N: Kenshin-lovers, don't hit meh ;_;)  
  
"I, Lord Sesshou-Maru of the Western Lands, do not have a reason, nor need one, to lie to you fools."  
  
"Ehem...Hem hem.." Koneko said.  
  
"Except Koneko.." He mumbled, looking like a puppy who was caught peeing on the floor.  
  
^^ - Koneko  
  
-*-  
  
Silver lifted her head to be invaded by the bright sun. Sighing, she stood up and stretched. Her scars were healing, which made her frown. They were light scabs now; memories to linger before fading with the rest. Not much could be said for her outfit, which was dirty on two counts blood and one count sleeping on the grass and dirt. She didn't notice as she walked in a sluggish pace to the hut.   
  
Eventually....Hour later...She got there. Silver stopped when she reached for the bamboo pelt. What would they say...They sure wouldn't ignore her. Especially Koneko, with her senses? She can't even hide the blood. She was already too close...  
  
Koneko moved the pelt, making Silver put her arm down. Koneko had an odd look on her face. Concern? Silver tilted her head to the side and blinked. All the others were peeping out and some gasps were made. Busted? Hell yeah.   
  
"Uh..." Silver mumbled in a very tired, unintelligent, way.  
  
"Where have you been?" Koneko asked casually.  
  
"In Inu-Yasha Forest..?"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It matters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm not telling you."  
  
"You smell."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Go take a bath --."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Silver smirked.  
  
"Feh." Koneko walked back inside and came back with a towel and change of clothes.  
  
-.- - Silver  
  
Koneko started to push Silver in the direction of the hot springs. Silver said nothing and was pushed along toward the bath.They walked in partial silence. The silence was partial because Koneko had to question Silver's boo-boo's.   
  
"Why did you do that? You have to answer, and you will." She got that look again..  
  
Silver shivered, "I wasn't felling well."  
  
"Vampire thing?" Koneko wasn't stupid although she hid it very well.  
  
Silver didn't really have to answer that. Kind of more statement than question. She kept walking, slightly behind the young neko-hanyou.   
  
She did get her bath and new clothes, which she wasn't happy about. She couldn't wait to get some more suitable for battle...Because this blue kimono with cranes on it was definitely not working!!!  
  
"Did you choose?" Silver asked as they sat by the well.  
  
"No..So hard you know?" Koneko threw a piece of grass she was playing with.  
  
"No one would blame you if you stayed. That was the mission, ne?"   
  
"Yes...But I'll miss out! And..." She stopped.  
  
"Miss us? Aww..I'm touched." Silver patted her heart and smiled. Her eyes merely focused on the sky.   
  
"Tch.." Koneko threw a rock at her.  
  
"Ah x.x;"  
  
"That is what you get u.u;"  
  
"I love you too."   
  
"Luff, not love." Koneko smirked.  
  
"Sure." Silver smiled.  
  
SilverAssassin: Ookay end of Angst chapter. I was feeling dramatic soo..hehe ^^  
  
Koneko: o__o Me likey..Next chapter please!  
  
SilverAssassin: x.x; You know...I have a life  
  
Koneko: Gasp! O.O NOOO You went to the dark side!!  
  
SilverAssassin: o.o..No I just lied.  
  
Jenova: o__o -Takes Koneko with her mystical alienist powers and disappears.-  
  
SilverAssassin: o.o; Uh oh...  
  
Crit: Yay adventure, adventure! ^_^  
  
Hal: . I'm not going anywhere..  
  
~Hal receives glares of doom~  
  
Hal: oo; On second thought  
  
Next chapter: ooh Koneko decides..You think I'm going to tell you here? Ha tough cookies. We shall also find some clues about Miss.Baba..Hm.. 


End file.
